The Uniques
by Kitty17
Summary: *COMPLETED* This is a story about three girls who were sent into Hogwarts in the fourth book, which is Harry's fourth year. They help out Harry & the gang while trying ot figure out their own little mysteries... *Please R & R!*
1. The Letter

I am basing most of this story on the events in the 4th book, Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire. I don't own any of those books or any of that stuff; I just wanted to write this story because I wanted to.  
  
  
  
We go to a quite little suburban town. The fog seems to be hovering above the houses, as you hear, well, nothing. It's mainly overcast and two people have stepped out of their house. On the right side of the street you see a young fourteen-year-old girl walking out into the outside. She shields her eyes as the sun starts to clear out from the fog to make it nice & clear.  
  
She makes a little cranky grumble thinking about her mother saying "Go get the mail, u haven't gotten it in 2 days!" Why doesn't she get the mail herself? It's not that hard to walk a few feet to the mailbox, like she doesn't past it when she comes in & out of the driveway everyday.  
  
The girl walks to the mailbox finally after standing in the sun for at least about 2 minutes. She is wearing a plain pink spaghetti-strapped shirt with pink pants that have little stars all over them. She opens the mailbox and slowly grabs the letters. She hears something and looks up. There is also another fourteen-year-old girl who is scratching her head and getting the mail. She opens one eye and looks over at the other side of the street at the other girl. She then opens both eyes and says," Hello Kitty! What are you doing up at 8 in the morning? It's too early to talk a walk," says Nessa.  
  
Kitty looks at the girl and closes the mailbox. She says," Well I thought that you knew that I like to come outside at this time in the morning to take a long walk in my pajamas!"  
  
Nessa takes out the mail from her mailbox and closes the mailbox. She says," Ha, very funny. Did you get any junk mail in the mail."  
  
Kitty says," I don't get junk mail; I get magazines, and junk mail. The other stuff is my parents."  
  
Nessa says," Yeah, same here."  
  
At the same time they both just stand there and start shuffling through the mail. Kitty & Nessa both say under there breath," Nothing, nothing, nothing." Then we go to Nessa who stops shuffling her mail looking for stuff. It seems that she's found what she was looking for. You see the letter that she holds in her right hand at the moment and it's a letter from Hogwarts. She can't believe it. In fact, she doesn't believe it so much that she pinches herself in the left arm really hard and hurts herself. She realizes that she isn't dreaming and runs to Kitty.  
  
Kitty then also sees the same letter addressed to her and starts running to Nessa. They both meet in the middle of the street and they look both ways when there in there to make sure that no cars are coming towards them. They both stare at each other's right hands that hold the letter and then they both look at each other. They then both cover each other's mouths from there high-pitched screams that they give out. Then when they both finish screaming, they both put down their hands and then start opening the Hogwarts letter really fast. They both gasp in shock as to read the letter, the exact way that they read it in the book.  
  
Then they Nessa says," I-I-I-I can't believe it. It's r-r-r-real."  
  
Kitty says," Are you sure? I mean, anyone could have made this le-"  
  
She is then interrupted by a hoot from some animal. They both look up at the rooftop of Nessa's house and they both see a light brown owl. Then they hear another hoot and there is also a dark brown owl sitting on the top of Kitty's porch. They look at each other, then they run inside really fast, thinking about how their parents will react to this sudden news, and sudden change. 


	2. The Man Dressed In Green Robes

Nessa steps into her house and closes the door. She then realizes that she dropped the letters on the way back into her house. She whaps her forehead with her hand and runs back out. She picks up the letters in a hurry to show to her parents. She moves a bit of hair away from her face and tucks it into her messy bun.  
  
They'll understand, won't they? I mean, they know what happens in the story & all, and to think that this is real is to be a shock to them. I mean, they'll be happy for me. A witch, I'm a witch. But what if Kitty is right, what if it is all a bit sham? But then what explains the owls that were sitting up on the roves of our houses? Well they are rare to see them at this time in the morning sitting on the rooftop, so maybe it is all true.  
  
Nessa then gets up with the rest of the letters in her arms. She then looks into the sky. It's a beautiful morning indeed, she thought. The sun has cleared out all of the clouds and the fog and it's very clear. A small breeze flows towards her to the house.  
  
It's like they want me to go inside and tell my parents, what? I'm thinking crazy stuff, this possibly can't be for real, because if it is, then something bizarre is probably going to happen in a bit.  
  
She then walks into the house and closes the door. Then she walks casually into the family room like nothing happened to her this morning. She then gives her mother the mail. She goes through it. Darn it, she thought, I left the letter in there, and I wanted to hand it to them, oh well.  
  
She looks over her mother's shoulder as she shuffles through the mail and takes out all of the junk mail. She then lands upon the last letter that is addressed to Nessa. She looks at the front, picks it up, and looks at the back. There on the back is the Hogwarts crest. She then says," What is this Nessa?" She holds up the letter to Nessa so she can see it.  
  
" I don't know. Is that what I think it is though?" says Nessa, thinking that she made her mother sound stupid.  
  
"I know what this is. But I don't see any return address on this or something. Someone must be playing a prank on you or something." Then her mother puts the letter on the table, not even taking a second glance at it. Then her father spots it and picks it up. He opens it and examines the letter. He then puts it down and says," How do we know though dear that this isn't the real thing?"  
  
As soon as he said that, the doorbell rang. Nessa's mother gets up in her sweatshirt and sweatpants and opens the door. It's a man dressed in green robes. Nessa's mother looks at him and puts on her glasses that are on top of her head. She says," Yes?"  
  
The tall man dressed in green robes flattens his robes a bit with his hands fast and says," I hope that your daughter has received her letter to Hogwarts. I am to be her escort for the rest of the week. If you don't mind, I am in a bit of a hurry and I need to get the other girl immediately."  
  
Nessa's mother looks at him in shock like he just said something terrible to her. She then says," Who are you?"  
  
The tall man takes out a piece of paper and says," I am an escort from Hogwarts. I need your daughter to get ready and pack all of her things so she can get her school supplies at Diagon Alley." He then hands Nessa's mother the piece of paper. She opens it and reads it. She then folds it and puts it on the table next to the door and looks at him.  
  
Nessa's mother says," How do I know that this isn't some big way of kidnapping my daughter?"  
  
The tall man says," Why the only way to prove you and your Muggle husband wrong is to do some magic then." Nessa's father goes into the doorway and looks at the tall man dressed in green robes, as does Nessa. He then takes out a flexible Ash 9 ¾ inches with a phoenix feather wand and says something. Then he swishes it around while saying something and then a little weed in between the crack of the concrete grows into a lovely huge tree. Nessa & her parents look at the tree in awe.  
  
The tall man says," Does that prove it now?"  
  
Nessa's mother says," Y-Y-Y-Yes it does." Her father looks behind him and sees Nessa. He points to her and says," Go and get all of your things." She then runs up the stairs with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Meanwhile at Kitty's house you see her parents laughing at the letter after reading it and hearing the story that she said about it. Kitty's father says," Kitty, throw this away, this is nothing but garbage."  
  
"But, But."  
  
" Throw it away."  
  
(Sigh)" Fine, I'll throw it away."  
  
When Kitty was about to throw away the letter into the trashcan, the doorbell rings. Kitty runs to the door with her mother following her. Kitty opens the door with the letter in her hand and there is the same tall man in the green robes standing in front of her. He takes out his wand and says," Good morning Kitty, I-Oh look, you have already received the letter. Hello Kitty's mother, have you read her letter already too? It looks like you've been laughing by the look of your pink face. And Kitty's father, by the looks of it you don't believe that the letter that Kitty received isn't true? Well, you see that tree that's in front of her friend Nessa's house? Well that wasn't there a minute ago, but now it is thanks to me. So I hope that you both believe me that the whole thing is no sham."  
  
Kitty's parents look at each other and make skeptical faces at the tall man dressed in green robes. He then sees their faces and then disappears suddenly into thin air. All three of them look around to see where he has gone. Kitty looks around outside and sees nothing. She then turns to her parents and says," I don't know where he went."  
  
When she said that suddenly he apparated behind her parents. He then says," Does that prove it?"  
  
Her parents spin around and they see the man dressed in green robes behind them. They look at each other and then both say," Yes we do."  
  
"Jolly good, now Kitty, you must get all of your things ready for Hogwarts." Says the man dressed in green robes.  
  
She nods her head and runs upstairs to get her things ready. About 10 to 15 minutes later she runs downstairs with two suitcases full of her stuff. She falls down from the 4th to last step of the stairs as the man dressed in green robes catches her as she falls and the suitcases don't get harmed at all. Then Kitty goes to the bottom of the stairs and she grabs onto the handles of both bags. She then brings them outside with the help of her parents. Then her parents give her lots of money for her trip as they say their goodbyes.  
  
Across the street at the other driveway is her friend Nessa. She too has two suitcases full of her stuff and has lots of money from her parents also. She waves to Kitty and Kitty waves back. Then the man dressed in green robes goes to Kitty's parents and says," She'll be contacting you via owl, which will land into your mailbox. So don't worry. Her and her friend Nessa have wonderful educations awaiting them at Hogwarts, now off we go."  
  
He helps Kitty bring her suitcases to where Nessa is. Nessa suddenly realizes something and says," Excuse me, how are we supposed to get out of here? You need a car to get us anywhere."  
  
The tall man dressed in green robes then says," Well that's why you shouldn't have broughen your stuff outside Nessa, because we are to use Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh yeah." says Kitty as she remembers about Floo Powder in one of the books.  
  
Then all three of them step into Nessa's house. Nessa's mother & father have already started a fire when they came into the living room. Then the man dressed in green robes, Nessa & Kitty all step up next to the fire. The man dressed in green robes steps up to the fire and takes out some powder from his pouch that's on the side of his pants. He throws it into the flames and the flames go higher and turn a beautiful green color. He then says to Nessa & Kitty," I hope you remember how to do this. Do you?"  
  
Both of them nod at the man dressed in green robes. He then says," Diagon Alley first and steps into the flames with one of Nessa's & Kitty's suitcases. He then disappears. Then Nessa steps up to the flames and also says the same thing with the suitcase held tight in her hands. She then closes her eyes and walks into the flames as she disappears. Kitty then does the same thing, as all three of them go to Diagon Alley. 


	3. Supplies

Nessa falls onto the floor with a thud, as does Kitty, well, on her back that is. Nessa then says," Your breaking my bones Kitty."  
  
"Oops! Sorry Nessa!"  
  
"Just get off of me!"  
  
Kitty immediately gets off of Nessa who is face down on the floor. Kitty helps her up, and gets her suitcase up too. Nessa then dusts herself from all of the dirt from the floor. She looks around and she recognizes this place. It's the Leaky Cauldron. She sees people eating, drinking, and whatever. It's a bit dim in there and sees the tall man dressed in green robes in the other side of the room already, sitting down looking at them. Kitty mumbles something under her breath as her & Nessa walk to the other side of the room to where he's sitting.  
  
They throw their bags next to their chairs and they plop themselves down next to him. Kitty looks at him. He looks familiar, she thinks. His blue eyes, his black hair, the way he talks, and everything, it's odd, but she doesn't know why he looks so familiar. Nessa then looks up at the man dressed in green robes & says," What is your name?"  
  
" My name is Jim. And we better go to Diagon Alley now to get all of the books & stuff. Leave your bags here, they will be taken to the hotel room that you two will be spending the next few nights in."  
  
Nessa & Kitty leave their stuff where they left them as they head out the back door. Then they all face a brick wall. Nessa & Kitty both remember how to tap on which blocks, so then Nessa steps in front of the tall man dressed in green robes, and she taps on the blocks to open a way into Diagon Alley. He looks at Nessa who smiles back at him and he says," Wow, you're a smart little girl are you? And so are you too." He looks at Kitty. She then looks at him and makes an angry face. She doesn't like to be called a little girl, just to let you know.  
  
So then they walk along Diagon Alley. They see people looking at the latest things and stuff, like there's a Firebolt on display and all sorts of things. Then they make a stop at Florrs & Blotts to get their fourth year books. While there in there they see Harry, Ron & Hermione in there getting their books for their fourth year.  
  
Kitty gasps in shock as she sees them and then punches Nessa's shoulder. "Ow, why did you do that!" says Nessa as she rubs the part of the shoulder where Kitty punched her. Kitty whispers Nessa something into her ear and she gasps also.  
  
"Are you sure that it's them?" says Nessa.  
  
"I'm positive. You go and say hi first." Says Kitty as she moves Nessa a little bit in front of her.  
  
She turns to Kitty and says," Chicken." Nessa then walks up to the bookshelf where she gets a couple of her books that are on her list. She turns to her right and there is Hermione getting one book from the shelf. Nessa then says," Hello." Hermione looks at Nessa and says," Hello, what's your name?"  
  
"Nessa, and that's my chicken friend Kitty." Says Nessa as she points to Kitty. Kitty makes an angry face when she hears that, but when Hermione turns to her and says," Hello," Kitty smiles and says it back. Kitty walks up to the two, but then trips over a crack on the floor and falls on the floor. Nessa starts laughing as so does Kitty. Hermione chuckles as she helps Kitty get up.  
  
" So you're going to Hogwarts THIS year? That's odd. Usually people who go and enter Hogwarts for the first time are usually first years, not fourth. How come you're coming to Hogwarts this year?" says a curious Hermione.  
  
" We don't know. Today we just received a letter in the mail saying that we were accepted suddenly to go to Hogwarts, and our escort brought us here," says Kitty. She looks behind her to see the escort who was standing where she was standing. He's gone; no one is there. Kitty taps on Nessa's shoulder and says to her," Hey, the escort guy dressed in green is gone."  
  
Nessa looks where he was recently before he disappeared and says," Maybe he went to Grignotts for us so we can pay for all of this stuff." Nessa puts her hand in one pocket where her money was, and it's not there either. Hermione is looking at the two and says," Your escort is gone? That's strange."  
  
" Kitty, my money's all gone. Check your wallet in your bag to see if your money's still there." Says Nessa.  
  
"Oh come off of it. I mean; he must have taken the money to exchange for the wizard money, hopefully. So stop panicking and let's get our last book. It should be over their where Harry Potter is standing." She looks over to where Harry Potter is and walks up to him, so does Nessa too. Then Kitty says to Harry & Ron," Excuse me, I need to get a book right there." She points to a purple book that's on a shelf that's near Ron. Ron moves to the side, as does Harry, when Kitty gets the book.  
  
Nessa says," Hello Harry Potter."  
  
Harry says," Hello. Are you in Hogwarts too? Haven't seen you before."  
  
Ron says," I haven't either."  
  
Kitty gets the book out of the shelf and faces the two. " Well today we just found out that the two of us were witches," says Kitty. Harry & Ron both look at Kitty & Nessa.  
  
Ron says," But your fo-"  
  
"Fourth years, we know, but we don't know why we started Hogwarts this year. Something must have happened if we were accepted this year." Says Nessa.  
  
Then Nessa & Kitty revert from talking about why they were accepted there fourth year with the three to talking about Quidditch and stuff. Shortly after, Jim walks back inside and steps up behind the girls. He scares them as he says," Are you two ready to go? Do you have all of your books?"  
  
Nessa & Kitty both nod and they pay with their wizard money their books and stuff. They both say goodbye to Harry, Ron, & Hermione as they head over to Ollivanders.  
  
They step up in front of the building and Jim brings them inside. He says," You two pay for your new wands with the money that you both have. I'll be right back." Jim then quickly runs out of the room. Nessa & Kitty look around. There are boxes upon boxes around this whole place. Kitty wonders how long it would take to count that many wands that are in there. Nessa wonders where Mr. Ollivander is. A minute later they hear someone walking towards them, and it's Mr. Ollivander. He is in some old fancy colonial- like clothing, and it's brown. He says to the two," I've been expecting you two."  
  
He walks up a ladder and gets a wand box from the shelf. He walks down the ladder and takes out the wand from the box. He gives the wand slowly to Kitty as he says," Hmm, maybe this springy 9 inches mahogany wood wand with a unicorn's hair from it's tail is the wand for you." He gives the wand finally to Kitty. She remembers what happened to Harry Potter in the first book. She then turns to Nessa who immediately backs away from Kitty's path. Kitty swishes the wand around and then all of the wand boxes from the shelves fly out of the shelves onto the floor.  
  
Kitty immediately puts down the wand and stands they're looking at the floor. Mr. Ollivander comes to Nessa and gives her a 10 ½ inch cedar wood wand with a dragonshearstring in it. She turns to the other side that Kitty didn't destroy and swishes it around. She breaks the front window of the shop. Nessa gasps and quickly puts down the wand on the table.  
  
An hour later they're both still trying out wands. Nessa ponders a thought in her head and whispers to Kitty," I'm starting to think that were not witches now."  
  
"Me too," says Kitty as she breaks some more stuff in the store with another wand. She puts it down and says to Mr. Ollivander," Are you sure that were witches? I mean; we haven't had a right wand at all."  
  
Mr. Ollivander gives Nessa a box and Kitty a box too. They both grab it and open it. In Nessa's box is a Maple wand, 11 inches, squishy, with a unicorn hair in it. She holds it up and feels the power rush through her. She opens her eyes and knows for sure that that is the right wand for her. Kitty opens her box now and looks at her wand. It's 12 ¼ inches, made from rosewood. It's bendy, and it has a dragons heartstring in it. She also holds it up and feels the same reaction that Nessa's new wand gave to her. Kitty smiles and looks at Nessa, who also smiles.  
  
They happily pay for the wands and step out of Ollivanders. Then a thing rubs up against Nessa & Kitty's legs. On Nessa's leg is a fat white cat with huge orange dots. "Furball!" says Nessa happily as she holds up her kitty and hugs it. "How'd you find me you lazy cat?" says Nessa.  
  
Kitty looks at her leg and it's her little one-year-old cat Chip. He's a black cat with green eyes. She holds him up and hugs him. Then Jim steps up to them and says," Well I think I should bring you two to your hotel rooms then." They follow Jim up to the hotel room of theirs.  
  
He opens the room and it's beautifully decorated. It has lavender bedsheets, lavender curtains, and a beautiful dark purple carpet. Kitty & Nessa kind of chuckle at the sight of the room. Then they thank Jim and they both shake his hand. When Kitty shakes his hand she gets a terrible feeling from him. As soon as he leaves the room Kitty faints. Nessa runs to her side to see what's wrong.  
  
That's never happened to her before, she thought. 


	4. Getting Ready

Jim leans on the side of the door that leads to Nessa & Kitty's hotel room. He starts laughing to himself saying," It's them, it's them, it's them."  
  
"It's who *mutters under breath* you weirdo?" Says Nessa as she looks at Jim laughing to him in the hallway. Her cat Furball and Kitty's cat Chip come out of the doorway and look at Jim. She steps up in front of him and says," What are you?"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm an escort from Hogwarts. I-"  
  
"No your not. You're something else. You're not any escort. You're a spy, I knew it!" says Nessa.  
  
Jim then stands up straight and flattens his green robes. He looks at Nessa & says," Your right little mudblood, I am not an escort. I am not even good. I was sent from the past to track down the two uniques who would alter the future for the Dark Lord. And I am here to destroy you both." He points his wand at Nessa.  
  
Nessa starts to get really angry at this moment. Mudblood, she thinks, I didn't listen to any other thing he said but, MUDBLOOD!  
  
"You shouldn't have said that," says Kitty as she leans onto the side of the door looking at Jim who still has his wand pointing at Nessa's face. He looks at her and sees the total anger in her eyes. She says," Don't EVER call me a mudblood!"  
  
Jim looks at her in a bit of shock because he thought that they would cower in fear of dying. He lowers down his wand. As soon as he does that, Nessa holds up her wand right away and says," Pertrificus Totalus!" A cold bluish substance comes out of her wand and heads right at Jim. He ducks and runs near Kitty. She walks a step back away from the door and takes out her wand. Nessa then points her wand back at Jim. Furball & Chip run right inside of their hotel room.  
  
"You can't escape us now." Says Nessa. Then Jim looks at the two and starts laughing again. "What's your problem guy? This shouldn't be funny towards you!" says Kitty as she starts to get irritated by his laugh. He looks at her and says," This IS funny because you two are amateur witches, you don't even really know how to lift a feather!"  
  
*Coughs* "What did I just almost do to you right now stupid?" says Nessa, still angry at him.  
  
"That was nothing to what I can do to you two uniques. Now I must leave you two, but not alone that is." Says Jim. He bows down to them both and you see an evil glare in his eyes. He then disappears. Nessa get upset as she walks to the hotel room door saying," Man, I almost got him, oh well, he'll pay next time I see him for calling me that."  
  
Nessa is almost through the doorway when suddenly a huge snake appears in the hallways where Nessa was. They both see the snake and scream really loud. Then Nessa runs into the room, but then the snake grabs hold of her arm with his tail. She panics and says the first thing that comes to her mind.  
  
"Burn!" says Nessa. Then out from her hand comes this huge flame that shoots onto the snake's tail. The snake makes a terrible hissing sound as he lets go of Nessa's arm, allowing her to escape. Then when the snake stops slithering around in pain, it goes toward the door where Nessa & Kitty are still next to. Then they realize that they didn't close the door and try to close it.  
  
Then the snake sticks its fangs deep into the wood on the door. One of the fangs nearly misses Nessa as her & Kitty closes the door. Then someone near their hotel room look outside of their room and the person sees the huge snake. He then takes out his wand and says something. Then the snake suddenly disappears into dust.  
  
Then Nessa & Kitty peek out from the door to see what happened, because it was suddenly silent. They see the wizard standing next to the remains of the snake that attacked them. Nessa & Kitty both sigh with relief that they weren't killed.  
  
The wizard sees the two girls who were peeking through the door with large fang holes through the door. They see him and he asks," Why was that here?"  
  
Later, about 4 in the morning, Nessa & Kitty are sent to another hotel room with their stuff & their pets to sleep. They've been up a whole day practically. They both yawn over & over again as they get into they're pajamas.  
  
"Man, finally, we get to get some rest. I think I'll sleep the whole day today," says Kitty.  
  
"Me too," says Nessa.  
  
Nessa plops on her bed and passes out immediately. Then Kitty falls asleep and falls on the floor instead of the bed.  
  
It's about eight-forty in the morning on September 1rst (yes they were awake and stuff and did stuff before this day). Nessa wakes up and looks at her watch. Oh great, she thinks, were better get ready now. Nessa gets up slowly outta bed and taps Kitty on the head. She doesn't wake up. Nessa shakes Kitty really hard. She doesn't get up. Nessa then screams really hard and Kitty wakes up.  
  
"Huh? What happened? Did something happen again?" says a half-asleep Kitty.  
  
"It's time to get ready & stuff for Hogwarts!" says a excited Nessa.  
  
Nessa & Kitty get all ready and stuff for the train. Then it's about 9:45. Nessa looks at her watch and realizes the time. She then grabs Kitty by the arm and drags her out of the door. Kitty reminds Nessa about the suitcase carrier things, and they put all of their stuff in there. Furball & Chip jump on top of the suitcases as they get out of the room.  
  
Kitty (being as sneaky as she is) goes towards a huge fireplace that was in the Leaky Cauldron and throws some of the Floo Powder in it. Then all of them go through to this old fireplace on the corner near the train station. They then dust themselves off and they both head to the train station.  
  
9:50. There at the in-between platforms 9 & 10. Kitty runs through the bricks fast and she disappears. Nessa does the same thing as she enters the Hogwarts station. They both put away their stuff into the train. Both of their cats jump onto their shoulders as they pack the stuff into the train. They both run into the train as they get their robes on and their hats too. They both find the nearest train booth in the train (of course) and they sit down. There cats get off of their shoulders and lay around the booth.  
  
A few hours or so later, Kitty wakes up from her sleep. She looks around the room to find her baby kitten Chip, but he isn't there. Furball, Nessa's cat, is there though. Kitty wakes up Nessa. Nessa wakes up as she says," W- What? I was trying to get some sleep, again."  
  
"Chip is gone." Says Kitty.  
  
"You mean chocolate chip, as in the cookie?" Says Nessa.  
  
Kitty hits her forehead and shakes her head. "No, my cat, my cat Chip is gone."  
  
"Where could he have gone to?" says a still sleepy Nessa.  
  
"I don't know, but, oh great, the crack on the door for this booth is open. He could be anywhere now." Says an upset Kitty.  
  
"Then let's just look for him. Come here Ugly, we need to find Kitty's cat, hehehe." Says Nessa as she puts Furball on her shoulder. 


	5. Hogwarts Express & Sorting

They look within booth to booth to see where Kitty's cat Chip went. Then they finally find the cat, and it's not in a good place at all. The cat is cowering in the corner where Draco Malfoy (evil boy!) is. And near him is Crabbe & Goyle. Kitty steps up to her cat when Draco stands up and blocks her way.  
  
"Leave me alone gel head, that cat's mine," Says Kitty.  
  
"No, it's ours now, and we were just about to do a couple of spells on it right now, so get out of here," says Malfoy.  
  
Nessa moves in front of Kitty and says to Malfoy," I think it would be wise of you to give her back her cat or else."  
  
"Or else what? She's going to sick the cat on me? I don't think so, now get out of here," says Malfoy.  
  
"No, now give me back my cat!" says an angry Kitty.  
  
"What's your name?" says Malfoy.  
  
"What?" says Kitty.  
  
"What's your name girl?" says Malfoy.  
  
"It's Kitty and what do you want to know it for?" says Kitty, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Ha! What a stupid name. Kitty, HA!" says Malfoy. Then right away the stupid Crabbe & Goyle start laughing along with him. Kitty gets really steamed up as she gets really upset. She raises her fist and then puts her hand in front of Malfoy's face and says," Freeze!"  
  
Then suddenly Malfoy freezes, and I mean he just doesn't stop moving, I mean, he looks like he's just been frozen in a fridge for a couple of days. Kitty & Nessa gasp at the frozen Malfoy that stood before them. Then Kitty thinks, okay, Malfoy's frozen, so this is my chance to get Chip.  
  
Kitty goes underneath Malfoy's arm and gets Chip. She goes under Malfoy's arm again and looks at him.  
  
"What should we do with him Nessa?" says Kitty.  
  
"I think that we should make him BURN!" says Nessa as she sticks her hand out in front of Malfoy's face. Then he catches fire on his hair. He runs around the bus like a little child as Crabbe & Goyle try to stop the fire that's on his hair. Nessa & Kitty run out of the booth really fast and into the nearest one. There inside Harry, Ron, & Hermione's booth. All three stare at them. Then Kitty says," So how much longer until we get to Hogwarts?"  
  
"About a half-hour," says Hermione.  
  
Ron eats a jellybean and says with his mouth half-full," Do you two want one or two of these?" He holds out a hand full of Bertie Botts. Nessa and Kitty say," Sure." Then they both take one jellybean and they put it in their mouth. Nessa & Kitty immediately spit out the jellybeans and they put them in a little tissue and they throw them away.  
  
"Thanks Ron, you gave the vomit flavored jellybean!" says Nessa as she takes out another tissue and tries to wipe away the taste that the jellybean left in her mouth.  
  
"My goodness, you gave me grass! That tastes yucky!" Says Kitty as she also does the same thing that Nessa does. Furball and Chip look up at their masters and wonder what's wrong with them. Ron chuckles and then Hermione looks at Ron with an angry face. Ron stops laughing and says," Sorry, just a joke really, didn't mean to get you two mad."  
  
Nessa & Kitty look at Ron with an angry glare in their eyes, and then they both smile and say," It's okay."  
  
It's a half-hour later. The train stops. Nessa & Kitty look out the window from the train door and they see people walking out of the train. Then suddenly a Headboy opens the door that there leaning on and they both almost fall to the floor.  
  
"First years and the two fourth years come up here with me!" says Hagrid as he leads the first years towards him. Nessa stops while she was walking and says," What if we aren't sorted into the same house? What if I'm in Ravenclaw and you're in Hufflepuff, or something like that?"  
  
Kitty looks at her and says," C'mon Nessa, it won't matter, I mean, we'll still be best friends whatever house were in. I just hope that I don't get sorted into Slytherin."  
  
Kitty & Nessa both wonder which house they would be sorted into as they walk in front of Hagrid. Hagrid makes a big smile that you can hardly see on account of his huge beard. He says," Welcome 'ta Hogwarts, I 'sume 'ta ya two ar the two 'pecial gurls 'ta have came here in their fourth year, 'ight?"  
  
Nessa & Kitty both nod happily at Hagrid. Then he leads the first years including the two to the boats. Nessa & Kitty get a boat with a long black- haired and blue-eyed first year that sat in the back. Nessa & Kitty sat in the front.  
  
When Kitty & Nessa see the beautiful view of Hogwarts, they stare at it with huge eyes. In fact, Kitty looks at it so much that she falls off of the boat. Nessa hears the splash next to her and sees an empty spot where Kitty was. Nessa scrambles to the other side of the boat and says," I wonder what it would be like to be Kitty right now!" while putting her hand out in the water. As soon as she does that, her spirit goes out of her, and she goes into Kitty. She opens "her" eyes and swims back to the boat. "Kitty" then goes back onto the boat with the help of the black-haired, blue-eyed first year. As soon as she gets on there, "Kitty" thinks that her curiosity has been completed, and Nessa goes back into her own body.  
  
Kitty wakes up and says to Nessa who is leaning over her," That was fun, I want to do that again!"  
  
The first years and Nessa & Kitty all walk inside of the Great Hall as everyone stares at them. Practically everyone stares at Kitty & Nessa, who are the tallest of al of the first years (cause they aren't first years) and also because they're first in line. All of the first years/the two fourth years step up in front of the sorting hat. The sorting hat then says it song. Everything is silent. Professor McGonagall then says the first name off of the list," Kitty."  
  
Everyone immediately looks at Kitty who goes nervous. She slowly steps up to the sorting hat and puts it on top of her head. Then she hears a voice in her head. "Are you late for school or what? Hmm.yes, hmm, interesting, very, oh wow. You can make it good in Hufflepuff, but you can be just as good as Gryffindor. Where should I put you?"  
  
Kitty thinks," I don't care, it's your decision, make it before I think of something else."  
  
Then the sorting hat says out loud," Gryffindor!"  
  
Kitty smiles and feels relieved and put down the sorting hat back onto the stool. Then Nessa steps up. She sits on the stool and puts the sorting hat on her head. Then the sorting hat talks to her inside of her head also. "Yes, wow, a very clever girl you are.you can either go into Ravenclaw and make it big, or you can be bold and brave and go into Gryffindor, choices, choices."  
  
Nessa thinks," Put me into Gryffindor, I've always wondered how much adventure would come out of being into that house." Then the sorting hat says," Gryffindor" out loud. Nessa smiles and jumps into the air as she says," Wahoo!" But she accidentally almost drops the sorting hat onto the floor. Luckily she grabs the sorting hat and puts it gently onto the stool. She then runs off into the Gryffindor table next to Kitty.  
  
Later on after Professor Dumbledore said his announcements, he made all of the food appear. Nessa's eyes widened as she saw all of the delicious food right in front of her. She then grabs as much food as she thinks she can eat and puts it on her plate. Kitty grabs some food and notices out of the corner of her eye someone looking at her. She kind of looks to her side while getting her food and sees a sixteen year-old guy sitting at the table where all of the professors sit at. The man is sitting in-between Professor Snape and Professor Sprout. He is wearing a dark base-like cloak with regular muggle clothing under it. Kitty completely looks at him and he looks back at her. Kitty then turns away and whispers to Nessa who is eating everything in site," Nessa, look at that guy who's sitting at the Professors table! He's only a sixteen year old I assume!"  
  
Nessa stops eating and sees the sixteen ear-old guy eating at the professors table. She gasps and then starts eating again. A minute later she says with her mouth half-full," I'll talk to you about that guy after I eat dessert."  
  
Kitty sighs and eats some food. 


	6. Bunny & Their First Classes

Just to let people know, this story is combined with another story on this site called "A Step Back In Time." If you read both of these stories, you'll understand. Also, in the 5th chapter, I made a typo and accidentally put in Percy instead of another prefect. Just wanted to let you know.  
  
  
  
"Oh, were fine. What's your name?" says Kitty as she slightly blushes at the guy.  
  
"My name's Kit. What's your two's name," says Kit as he munches into a burger.  
  
Nessa finishes eating whatever is in her mouth and says," My name is Nessa, and this is Kitty. Why where you sitting up there with the professors, you're a bit young to be one."  
  
Kit says," Yes I know, but it's a bit of a long story of why I'm here. If you'll excuse me ladies, I'm going to bed." Kit walks out of the Great Hall with everyone looking at him. Kitty turns to Nessa and says," Maybe he's like us. But that doesn't explain the free privileges that he's getting for no reason."  
  
Hermione says," Maybe it's all about that Triwizard Tournament that Professor Dumbledore was talking about."  
  
"Maybe.but I don't know." says Kitty thinking.  
  
Then the food and stuff disappears instantly. Nessa's little pieces of food disappear also. Nessa frowns and says," Hey! I wasn't finished with that. Oh well, I'm full anyways." Nessa slumps down on the bench and looks at Harry & Ron. Then suddenly the desserts appear. Nessa's eyes widen as she sits up straight right away. She looks at all of the food and she grabs the closest and her most favorite dessert ever: cheesecake. Harry and Ron look at her.  
  
"I thought that you were full Nessa," says Harry.  
  
"Yea but I saved extra room for dessert," says Nessa as she pats her flat belly. Ron looks at her and whispers to Harry," She is a bottomless pit."  
  
"Told you so." Says Kitty.  
  
"I heard that." Says Nessa as she points to her ears and looks at Ron & Harry. Then she looks at Kitty and says," You should hold your tongue or else I'll take over your body again like I did to save you on the way over here."  
  
Kitty looks at her wet robe and says," Your right. Sorry."  
  
Nessa says," Good, now let's get back to eating cheesecake. Do you want some Harry, or you Ron, or you Hermione?" She points to the cheesecake and the three happily say," Not thank you," to her.  
  
Then suddenly someone bursts through the doors. She's a small girl, looks about fourteen years old, with two messy buns on each side of her head, and is breathing deeply like she's been running for a while. She walks up to where the sorting hat was and says with her short amount of breath," I was late.for the.train.haven't gotten.sorted yet." She then leans on Nessa's shoulder. Nessa looks at her and says," Hi Bunny! What are you---" She's immediately interrupted as she faints and falls to the floor.  
  
Nessa & Kitty gasps and Nessa says," Bunny!"  
  
A couple of minutes later Madame Pompfrey comes in and takes Bunny to the hospital wing. Nessa & Kitty look at her while she is carried away. Everyone at once starts chattering and talking about that strange girl who just came in suddenly. Nessa & Kitty look at each other and wonder if Bunny's okay, but at least there's another person that they know that's in Hogwarts now.  
  
After they all finish the desserts, they al disappear again. Then all of the Gryffindors go up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and the prefect says the password. The Fat Lady moves out of the way to lead all of the Gryffindors into the Common Room. Nessa & Kitty look at this room with wide eyes. It's just how they both pictured it. There's cushioned red chairs around the room with a couple of tables here and there. There's all sorts of pictures that are looking at the Gryffindors and saying," Hello, welcome to Gryffindor." The room is beautifully decorated, and there's a cozy fireplace where you can curl up and just read a good book.  
  
Nessa then yawns and Kitty gets the disease as she yawns too. They both head up to their room with the four-posted beds. They both plop down on their beds and see that their stuff is there, including Chip and Furball, who are both laying on Nessa's bed. Nessa shoos off Chip and he jumps on Kitty's bed. Nessa & Kitty both put on their pajamas and they go into their beds and they fall asleep.  
  
It's the next day, and it's Nessa & Kitty's first day of their new school here at Hogwarts. They run fast to their first class and they go into Divination. They go up the spiral staircase and enter the room through the trap door. They barely make it in the nick of time. Professor Trelawney looks at Nessa & Kitty and looks at the window near them. Nessa & Kitty take the two seats in the back and Professor Trelawney stands up and talks all about what they will be doing that year in Divination. Then they are given for homework at the end of class to predict what would happen to them this week.  
  
Next class that they had was Defense Against the Dark Arts. This time, surprisingly, Bunny was there to join Nessa & Kitty at that lesson. Nessa sits with Bunny and Kitty sits next to their table with Neville. They learn about the unforgiving curses from Mad-Eye Moody, who was a bit scary in Bunny's opinion. Then they all have lunch.  
  
Nessa is sitting on one side of the bench with Bunny, and Kitty is sitting on the other side on the other bench. There eating their lunch when Nessa asks," So you were late for the train?"  
  
"Yep, I slept in late, and my mother got mad at me. Had to run out of the door, and when we got to the station, we saw the train leave. So then a dark-haired man with blue eyes and a green robe lead me here to Hogwarts in this little train. Then I ran with all of my might up here, and I ran so hard that I lost breath and that's why I passed out."  
  
"So that explains it," Says Hermione putting one finger to her cheek on her face.  
  
Kitty says," My God, that's the same guy who sent this huge snake at us! Nessa & I almost got killed if it wasn't for her new fire power and this other wizard across the hall from us."  
  
"Really? Well nothing happened. Although he did give me this necklace that I'm wearing right here." She points to this silver chain with an emerald necklace that's shaped like a star. Kitty then reaches across the table and tears the necklace away from her neck. She then runs out of the Great Hall. Nessa & Bunny both run after her.  
  
At the professors table is the boy named Kit, looking at them, wondering where those three girls went. He then goes and walks casually after them out of the Great Hall with his hands in his pant pockets that he's wearing under his cloak. 


	7. The Plan

"Okay, so please don't hurt us again and go away. Tell Professor Mcg-" Kitty stops talking as she looks behind her, and there is Professor Snape, the gresy-haired, huge nosed, black clothing wearing, evil head of slytherin house. He looks at the four and says," Ten points from Gryffindor, each." Bunny, Nessa & Kitty all get mad and give Professor Snape the evil look. Then they all walk back into the Great Hall.  
  
"This isn't fair. Who knows what this thing is? For all we know this could be a tracking device so they know when to strike at us three," says Kitty, sitting at Gryffindor table with the others, and is looking at the necklace that's still in her hand. She keeps looking at it. Then Hermione looks at Kitty and asks," What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know.I just don't know."  
  
On the way to Charms, Nessa, Kitty & Bunny keep asking themselves questions on what that necklace with the emerald gem is for.  
  
"Maybe it's like in the second book, you know, just like the diary," says Bunny.  
  
"Or maybe it takes control of a person who wears it for more that one day," says Nessa.  
  
"I don't think that it can be like any of those two. What if it's a wizard bomb, and when the Triwizard Tournament starts, it'll kill everyone," says Kitty.  
  
"That's not good to imagine at all right now," says Nessa.  
  
"But it was the same guy who escorted us from our houses to Diagon Alley, I mean, it could be anything," says Kitty.  
  
"What if it was just a regular gift? Your getting too scared all about a little emerald star necklace," says Ron.  
  
"I don't know Ron, I mean, after all of the stuff that's happened so far, who knows what is safe anymore," says Harry as he gets the necklace and looks at it.  
  
"Maybe I should give this to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," says Hermione, taking the emerald from Harry and looks at it.  
  
"Are you crazy? He'll probably will just break it into tiny pieces for no reason and then we'll never know what it really was," says Ron.  
  
"Maybe we should all try to experiment on it. One of us can sneak into the restricted section of the library and take a book on seeing if something is jinxed," says Bunny.  
  
"I'll do it!" Says Kitty.  
  
"But how?" Says Nessa.  
  
"I'll need Harry's invisibility cloak to use at nighttime, if that's okay with you Harry?" Says Kitty.  
  
"Um.I guess so." says Harry.  
  
"Great. Well, it's time for Charms. Let's go inside," says Bunny.  
  
They all go in Charms class and learn about changing the color of something.  
  
Later in the afternoon, everyone was walking around the outside of Hogwarts. 


	8. Kit & the Library

And then they all see that same Kit again. He's wearing the same thing and is walking near the lake, looking down at it. Bunny, Kitty & Nessa all hide behind a tree and see what he's going to do.  
  
He leans down and picks up a pebble. He holds it and then it glows blue. It floats away from his hand and it goes straight into the Whomping Willow. The Whomping Willow starts going crazy swishing all of its branches everywhere. Kit then walks up near the Whomping Willow, out of range of where it could attack him. He looks at it and he has no fear of it. He turns blue and then goes towards the Whomping Willow. It swings a few branches at him and they don't hit him because of his shield.  
  
Bunny & Nessa gasp in shock at what he is doing. Kitty wants to follow him, but Bunny grabs her robe and pulls her away behind the tree. They see him touch this one part of the tree and it stops moving completely. He then sneaks in through this hole and is gone. Kitty gets upset at Bunny because she wanted to follow him, thinking that he was the cause of all of what has happened so far.  
  
They head back into the Gryffindor common room. The scene keeps repeating in each of their heads. Is he like Nessa & Kitty, or is he a spy for Lord Voldermort? They say the password to the Fat Lady and they all step inside of the Gryffindor Common Room. They all plop themselves in three chairs near the window in the corner.  
  
Twenty minutes later Nessa whispers," What if he's a spy for You-Know-Who?"  
  
"You mean Voldermort?" whispers Kitty.  
  
"Quiet Kitty, if anyone hears you, they'll freak out," whispers Bunny.  
  
"I highly doubt it, I mean, why would Professor Dumbledore do that? That wouldn't be right," whispers Kitty.  
  
"I don't know, I mean, he could be, and he's incognito, and remember how strong his power was yesterday?" whispers Nessa.  
  
"Yea I remember, but maybe he isn't a spy, what if he's just a good kid, who has a lot of privileges," whispers Bunny  
  
"And is a bit cute," whispers Kitty. Bunny & Nessa both look at her like she said something terribly wrong.  
  
"What?" Whispers Kitty as she slightly blushes. "Don't worry, we'll find out about this gem that's in my pocket tonight anyways, and I'm almost finished with my homework for Divination so if you'll excuse me." Kitty lowers her head to the homework and finishes it. I hope that I don't get caught, she thinks to herself.  
  
It's dinnertime, and everyone is at the Great Hall. Nessa, Bunny & Kitty are all sitting on one side of the table eating their food. There talking about some of their funniest moments, like when Kitty slid off of half of the stairs at her house and hurt her butt for a whole day, or when Nessa tripped on a step that she knew was there when she was at her house and almost fell face flat to the floor. Harry and Ron are laughing at their strange and clumsy stories. Nessa looks up at where Kit was sitting the last time that they saw him in the Great Hall, and he isn't there. She pokes Bunny and whispers that into her ear. Bunny does the same to Kitty.  
  
Hermione notices this but when she was about to speak to the three, they see another person place their name inside of the Goblet of Fire. Bunny comes up with an idea and whispers to Kitty & Nessa," What if he's here for entering the Triwizard Tournament? Maybe Voldermort wants him to, and he'll enter and will do something to start the reign of the dark ages again?"  
  
Kitty and Nessa say," Nah." Then they all get back to eating their dinner.  
  
  
  
It's 11:30. Kitty wakes up and then goes and takes out the Invisibility Cloak that Harry gave her to borrow during dinner earlier. She puts on her night robe and puts the Invisibility Cloak over herself. She quietly goes out of the Gryffindor Tower and goes to the library. She gracefully moves out of Professor Snape's way and Flich's way too. She then gets into the library. She goes into the restricted section and she looks through the shelves to see the book on how to see if something is jinxed.  
  
It's 20 minutes later and she still hasn't found anything. Good thing that the full moon's out and I can see the books because of that, Kitty thought. Then Kitty found the book, How To See if an Object is jinxed. She gets the book from the shelf and walks quietly out of the library. On the way back, she sees her cat Chip. He starts meowing. Professor Snape is in the same hall and sees the little cat, Chip.  
  
He goes to Chip and picks it up. Chip scratches Snape's hand a few times and then Snape walks away with her cat. Kitty gets mad, and she was about to punch Snape in the back of the head with a loose brick from a wall when she remembers if she blows it, he'll expel her for sure. She then walks back into the common room, takes off the invisibility cloak, and puts the book down hidden in her stuff. She then goes into her bed and goes to sleep. 


	9. Potions & Hogsmeade

It's the next morning. Kitty is in the common room early in the morning, sitting next to the fireplace. She's leaning close to it with something in her hand. She's about to drop the thing into the fireplace, and near her is a book that's open to one page. Nessa walks down stairs sleepily and rubs her eyes. She looks at Kitty and sees a little flash of green gem coming out from her hand.  
  
Oh no, Nessa thinks. She runs towards Kitty and catches the green gem in the nick of time. Kitty gets angry and says," What are you doing? I was about to do one of the spells to see if it was jinxed or not!"  
  
"You can't do that. We should wait. I mean, let's worry about school first. I know that you have the book, but still, wait until after we go into Hogsmeade this weekend," says a sleepy Nessa.  
  
It's lunchtime and everyone is eating at the moment. Kitty still has the green gem in her hand and is still looking at it. Nessa keeps saying to her," You should wait until Hogsmeade, I'm telling you!" Bunny is eating her food thinking about what she'll buy when she goes to Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione, Harry, & Ron are also eating, and are kind of upset at the same time that they have to go to Potions after lunch with the Slytherins.  
  
Kitty says to Nessa suddenly," I think that I can take my cat away from Snape, he has him, poor thing, probably has been torturing him and stuff."  
  
"What do you mean?" Says Nessa.  
  
"I mean that last night when I was coming back from the library Snape took Chip, who knows what he's doing to the poor cat!" Whispers an upset Kitty.  
  
"Oh great, look who it is." says Bunny.  
  
All three of them look at the professor's table and sees Kit. Although he doesn't look like himself. He looks more tired than ever and he looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep. Bunny whispers to Kitty & Nessa right away," What if he's a werewolf?"  
  
Kitty & Nessa look at each other and say," Nah!"  
  
But then Kitty & Nessa take a closer look at him. He seems to have some book in his hands and he's looking around at everyone. He then looks at Kitty & smiles. He then runs out of the room in a flash. Nessa & Bunny both look at Kitty, thinking that she did something. Kitty looks at them and just smiles and shrugs her shoulders; she then gets back to eating.  
  
It's time for Potions class, sadly. Nessa, Kitty & Bunny all walk down the path to their next class.  
  
"Why does he have to teach this class? I don't like this class," says Bunny.  
  
"Nor do we, but that's how life goes sadly," says Nessa.  
  
"I hope that I can find out what that greasy haired sob did to my cat Chip," whispers Kitty to Nessa & Bunny.  
  
" Why was your cat in the hall at that time at night?" Whispers Bunny.  
  
"Maybe it's because cats sometimes just follow their masters," whispers Nessa. Then all three of them go into the Potions room and they all take seats next to each other in the near front, so Kitty could get a better view of the room.  
  
I hope that he didn't do anything to my cat, or else, or else, something will happen to him thought Kitty.  
  
Man I want some ice cream; I wonder if they'll give some for lunch thought Nessa.  
  
Hum-hum-hum-de-dum, this is boring, but I have to deal with this class thought Bunny.  
  
Yes, in those three's opinion, the potions class was in fact boring, and scary in a way at the same time. Neville spilled his potion and had to put the last bit of the potion into a cup and he had to drink it. His face then turned all purple and he got blue dots all over his face. He was rushed to the hospital wing immediately.  
  
Finally Potions class ended. Kitty was pissed that she didn't see Chip, Bunny walked out of the room half-asleep, and Nessa wanted to electrocute Snape with something or another.  
  
Kitty was walking with Bunny & Nessa though one of the halls, by themselves, when they bump into Kit, well, Bunny literally bumped into him and fell on her rear. Bunny rubbed her bum and said," Owe." Kit helped her up and then Kitty hears a meow from somewhere nearby, and she knew instantly that it was her cat. She runs around the hall looking for her cat and she finds out that the cat is right behind Kit, purring on his leg. Kitty picks up Chip and hugs him. She says to Kit," How-I mean where was he?"  
  
"He was near a statue near the library where I found him. He seemed to have been stuck on there with some spell, so I helped him out," says Kit. He helps Bunny get up and then he walks away.  
  
That was strange, thought Nessa. I mean, I don't think Snape would have actually have done that to Kitty's cat, but I don't know. Some funny stuff is going around here this year.  
  
It's the evening and all three of them are working on some homework with Hermione. Nessa & Hermione are helping out Bunny & Kitty who don't have a clue on their homework. Harry & Ron are near them also working on their homework, trying to "predict" what would happen to them this week for their Divination homework.  
  
The week passes instantly and then it's the week to go to Hogsmeade (I just wanted to do something with Hogsmeade right now). Nessa, Kitty, Bunny, Harry, Ron, & Hermione walk with the group of students into Hogsmeade. Kitty immediately runs towards the Shrieking Shack to see how run-down it really looks like. Bunny & Nessa go into Zonkos to look at all of the neat stuff that they have in there, and so does Harry, Ron, & Hermione.  
  
Everyone is having a blast. Bunny dared Kitty to try a blood lollipop, and she spit out the flavor & threw it away. Nessa ate a vomit jellybean and spit it out also. And Bunny's three chocolate frogs jumped into Ron's back shirt and got squished when he leaned back on his chair. But then after that happened, all of them went into the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. 


	10. The Necklace & Jim's Return

Nessa and Bunny watch Kit walk out of the Three Broomsticks. Bunny immediately says," Maybe your right Kitty, there's something that isn't right about him that makes me wonder if he is a servant of you-know-who."  
  
"I guess I can be, but it's only a feeling, an odd feeling of power that is from him, don't you feel that too you gals?" Says Kitty. Bunny & Nessa both look at Kitty and they both raise an eyebrow as in saying no to her. Kitty sighs and takes another sip of her butterbeer.  
  
A few minutes later they all walk out of the Three Broomsticks all warm and stuff in their bellies from the butterbeer that they had. They see Kit walking down the empty street. Nessa, Kitty & Bunny all gasp in shock as they realize that they were left behind with everyone else from Hogwarts who went with them to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Aye, Nessa, why didn't you keep track of the time?" Says Bunny.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just so caught up in being here and all like you two were, that I lost track of time." Says Nessa.  
  
"I guess we better just walk there." Says Kitty.  
  
"No, wait!" Whispers Nessa. "We can go through the secret passageway into Hogwarts. You remember where it is, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, we know where it is," says Bunny & Kitty at the same time.  
  
"Ok then, let's go," whispers Nessa.  
  
The three of them go through the secret passageway through the trapdoor in one of the stores (sorry I forgot what the name of it was) and they all make it back to Hogwarts. Bunny closes the secret passageway and then she wipes her forehead and sighs in relief that no one saw them.  
  
"Looks like you have something to stop your sigh," says a voice near them.  
  
Bunny panics and says," W-W-W-Who's there?"  
  
"It's your old buddy." Says the voice. Then someone turns visible in front of Nessa and it's Kit. Nessa gasps and says," How did you do that?"  
  
"I did it with the new state-of-the-art technology," says Kit smiling.  
  
"Your not going to tell on us three, are you?" Says Kitty.  
  
"Nah, it's just not my style. Well, at least I got to hear onto a nice conversation. I'll see you three later," says Kit as he walks away from the three. Nessa, Kitty & Bunny all stare at him walk away with their mouths dropped.  
  
Later on in the evening there all sitting at the Great Hall, all three of them looking at Kit even more suspiciously. Professor Dumbledore leans over to his left and whispers to Kit," I think you have a couple of admirers of some sort looking at you."  
  
"No, there just little curious girls. I would suggest telling them to stop looking at me because it gets pretty annoying after a while." Says Kit while he licks the tip of his fingers that are smudged with rib sauce on them.  
  
"Then you should just go over there and tell them," says a happy Dumbledore.  
  
"Nah, I'll wait until later," says Kit with an idea that pops into his head.  
  
Meanwhile Kitty, Bunny, & Nessa are all eating their dinners. Bunny spots a shiny thing on Kitty's neck and goes across the table and grabs it and looks at it. She gasps as she notices that it's the same emerald star that she was wearing a week ago when she got it as a gift from Jim, the guy in the green robes. She lets go of the necklace and Kitty almost falls onto the floor if it wasn't for Nessa catching her. Kitty breathes again as she says to Bunny," Why did you do that for!"  
  
"Your wearing the necklace that you claimed to be jinxed! Are you crazy!" Says Bunny.  
  
Kitty hides the necklace underneath her shirt as she says," Well for your info I checked for jinxes and it's fine as ever. It's just that it won't come off of my neck, the necklace that is."  
  
"What? That's not true. I'll prove it." Says Nessa. She takes out the necklace from underneath Kitty's shirt and pulls the necklace from Kitty's head. It fails, as soon as she took a grab to it, the necklace became a choker with the emerald star in the middle of it. Nessa got upset and said," Stand back Kitty, I'm going to get rid of the emerald star, that's probably the main source for it!"  
  
"Um, Nessa, have you forgotten that KITTY IS THE PERSON WITH THE NECKLACE ON?" Shouts Bunny to Nessa. As soon as she says that, everything goes quiet, and everyone stares at Bunny. She giggles and says," Yea, well, yea, Kitty does have a necklace on."  
  
Then everyone gets back to eating. Nessa and Kitty are both sitting in their seats hiding underneath the table saying," We do not know this person."  
  
Bunny blushes and sits down at the table. She looks underneath the table and sees the two sitting underneath there. Bunny then takes out her wand and whispers something under her breath. Out from her wand comes this tickling spell that makes them laugh really hard making them feel like there being tickled. They bit get up and they finish their food while laughing.  
  
It's nighttime at the common room, and it's about midnight. Kitty is sitting in a chair next to the fireplace with Chip asleep on her lap. She's watching Nessa & Bunny play Wizard Chess near her. Furball purrs on Nessa's lap as she makes the next move on her turn. Bunny then makes another move and says," Checkmate."  
  
"Darn it, you know that I suck at Wizards Chess, let alone chess," says Nessa as she pets Furball who falls asleep on her lap. She says to Furball," Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep my little ugly, lalala, I forgot the rest, lalalalalalala."  
  
Bunny stares at her when she finishes the song. "What?" Nessa says as she gets up and Furball slips off of her lap. "I'm sleepy. I think I'll go to bed."  
  
Nessa walks up to the girl's dorm and goes under the nice covers on her bed. She closes her eyes, but when she's about to go to sleep, she hears someone opening the window. Nessa gets out of her bed and walks up to the person who just opened the window. Nessa says sleepily," Hey, close the window please, I don't want to freeze tonight."  
  
The person turns around, and Nessa can only see the person's eyes. They were a dark brown, and they were a man's eyes too. He looks straight at Nessa's eyes and then runs out of the window into the floor below him.  
  
Nessa gasps and looks down at the floor below the castle. She sees nothing. She moves away from the window and scratches her head. She then goes to bed and goes to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile down in the common room Kitty and Bunny hear a noise from outside. Bunny looks outside of the window and sees nothing also. She goes to the stairs that lead up to the girl's dorm and says," I'm going to bed Kitty, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," says Kitty. Bunny walks up the stairs and Furball follows her. Kitty thinks, hmm, I wonder what that was outside that Bunny heard. She gets out of her chair and Chip jumps out of her lap. Kitty walks up to the window and looks outside, and there is nothing out there. She looks back into the common room and sees Chip hissing at something.  
  
Kitty walks up to Chip and looks at the direction he's looking at. She looks and there's no mice or anything that he should be hissing about, she thinks. She puts her hand into the thin air and then she feels a hard invisible substance. Then suddenly something grabs her hand hard and brings her up. She then is thrown to the wall by force and then she hears someone saying," Don't take off that necklace if you don't want to figure out the truth soon, or else I will do terrible things to your friends, oh, what the hell, I'll do terrible things to your friends anyways, HAHAHA!"  
  
Then as soon as she heard that voice her wrists were free from any type of grasp on them and she rubbed them with her hands. She wipes her face from the little bit of sweat and slides down from the wall onto the floor. Chip jumps onto her legs and meows at her. Kitty thinks, that was Jim, and he threatened me, and, oh my gosh, I have to watch Bunny & Nessa closer than ever if I want them not to get hurt anytime soon.  
  
She then walks up to the girl's dorm and gets ready for bed with that voice running through her mind. She looks at herself in the mirror and looks at the necklace that's still around her neck. She touches the emerald star gem and then thinks maybe he found where I was exactly by this necklace gem. He must be tracking us three. Oh no, that means that I'm a danger to everyone. I assume that maybe whoever I'm near one of these days he'll hurt, and I certainly don't want Bunny or Nessa, or even that strange cute guy to get hurt. Although it would be great timing if I were only standing next to Professor Snape and he just happened to strike then.  
  
Kitty jumps into bed with Chip lying next to her. She falls asleep a half-hour later after once again the thought of Jim's voice runs through her mind again.  
  
(Next chapter shows the story in October, just to let you know) 


	11. A Letter & Suspicion

It's the second week of October. The students in the halls are buzzing around with more thought of the new visitors who will be staying over here in Hogwarts here foe the Triwizard tourney.  
  
"Nothing to be all worked up I say," says Kitty as she walks down the hallway to the library.  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing to be all worked up about this? Kitty, this Triwizard tourney hasn't happened in a long time," says Bunny.  
  
"I know but I should-go now. I'll see you two later in the Great Hall for dinner, bye!" Says a worried Kitty as she runs to the library. Bunny & Nessa look at her run down the hallway and they wonder what's gotten into her.  
  
Bunny & Nessa are walking down the hallway back into the Gryffindor common room when they suddenly hear something behind them. They both look behind themselves and they turn back around. Then they see a letter floating in mid-air. Bunny goes right behind Nessa and looks from her shoulder at the letter.  
  
"I think it's possessed, don't touch it Nessa!" Says a scared Bunny.  
  
"Well let's see if it's possessed." Says Nessa. She then takes the letter into her hands and reads it to herself. It says:  
  
Dear Nessa & Bunny, I would like you two to know that if you ever want to see Kitty again, that I would want you two to meet me at the enterance of the Forbidden Forest at midnight, and go alone, or else Kitty will die along with you two.  
  
Ciao, "Jim"  
  
Nessa sits on the floor with a shock on her face. Killed? Kitty will be killed unless we go to the enterance of the Forbidden Forest? Oh great, now were in danger, just how I wanted my fourth year here to turn out.  
  
Bunny sits down beside her. Oh great! Now were going to have a GREAT time here at Hogwarts, that's for sure. This is turning out better than I thought, not.  
  
Bunny & Nessa both sigh at the same time and then Nessa says," Let's go and take Harry's Invisibility Cloak and use it to go there."  
  
"I don't know Nessa I ---" Says Bunny when she was interrupted.  
  
"Look, do you want to die along with me and Kitty?" Says Nessa.  
  
"No," says Bunny.  
  
"Then we have to go and get the cloak later on," says Nessa.  
  
Meanwhile in the library Kitty is sitting across the table from Hermione, Ron & Harry. Kitty is looking up through all sorts of books how to get rid of her necklace. So far she has found nothing. Across the table Ron is looking at her looking through a million books.  
  
"What are you looking at Ron?" Says Harry.  
  
"Just that girl. She seems to be in here. Almost as much as Hermione is in here." Says Ron with a chuckle. Hermione gives him a bit of the evil eye and then Ron stops talking. Harry then looks at Kitty across the table too. She feels that someone's been looking at her and then she immediately looks up. She sees Harry looking at her. He then goes back to his homework right away. Kitty then sighs and wishes that someone can help her with this.  
  
"Sure I can, look, raise your neck and show the necklace." Says a voice behind her.  
  
She looks up and almost screams, but then she realizes that it's just the guy again. She looks back at her books and says," So what do you want?"  
  
"I want to help you. I realized that you haven't been hanging out with your friends lately," says Kit sitting down near Kitty.  
  
"Well I just want to stay away from them," says Kitty.  
  
"T---Oh I see what you mean," Kit winks at Kitty. "Okay then, I better leave you alone."  
  
Kit leaves the library with Kitty really thinking. Was he the one who hurt me last night and threatened me? Maybe I was imagining that it was Jim. But I still need to-what if he was the person who blocked all of the owls from us? He's probably a loyal servant for Voldermort. Now were in deep danger.  
  
Kitty then sits deeper in her chair and looks into one of the books, hoping that she can get rid of this damn necklace. 


	12. The Forbidden Forest & Nessa's Predictio...

It's almost Halloween, and everyone is getting more & more excited about the new visitors. We go into the Gryffindor Common Room where we see Bunny & Nessa trying to play Wizard's Chess.  
  
"Damn. Okay then, you little.thing! Move over there!" Says Bunny.  
  
Then the castle thing moves towards a knight.  
  
"Hey, it's near my kinigit! I'll try to get you. Okay, you, move over there!" Says Nessa.  
  
Then one of the pawn thingies doesn't move. Nessa gets upset and says," Alright, you win, I give up!"  
  
"Oh, ok, well, I better get to doing my homework then." Says Bunny as she moves away the Chess set from the table and takes out her homework.  
  
"I finished that already," says Nessa taking out a little bag of Bertie Botts from her bag.  
  
"You always finish your homework before me! Oh well. Hey, what's wrong with Kitty? She hasn't acted like her normal hyper self in a while. She doesn't even sit near us in the Great Hall." Says Bunny as she flips through her scrolls.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, ever since that-maybe it was that person who I saw in our dorm the other night before she started acting weird." Says Nessa who stands up and walks to her cat Furball. She strokes his hair and goes into deep thought.  
  
"You mean you saw that person! I never got to, I heard the person though jump off from the upper part of the castle though." Says Bunny as she finds her scroll that she was looking for.  
  
Nessa turns around to face Bunny and says," I think that person said something to Kitty. Maybe it was life threatening to us, or to someone else. I know for sure that it's that mysterious guy that Kitty talks to once in a while. C'mon Bunny, let's go to the library!"  
  
"But I must finish this last page, it'll just take five more minutes, okay?" Says Bunny as she holds up a piece of parchment.  
  
Nessa sighs and says," Okay," as she sits down in the chair next to her.  
  
Meanwhile Kitty is walking outside in the front of the castle. She sits down and looks up at the sky, looking at the birds. She thinks to herself man; I miss talking to Nessa & Bunny, too bad that I have to stay a good distance from them in order for them not to get hurt.  
  
Kitty lies down on the soft green grass near a tree. The dead leaves fall from the tree and land near Kitty. Then it's all silence. Kitty closes her eyes and listens to the soft breeze of autumn.  
  
Suddenly she hears some loud rustling from the trees in the Forbidden Forest. Then she hears a bunch of crows flying away from somewhere. She wakes up and then raises herself up fast. She looks up at the sky and then she sees a huge crowd of crows flying away from a certain direction, each cry sounding more and more like there scared. Kitty stands up and then takes out her wand. She looks around and sees no one. She walks into the Forbidden Forest without anyone seeing her, even Hagrid who was taking Fang for a walk around the castle.  
  
It starts getting a bit darker and darker as she walks along. She starts getting a bit scared, but then she thinks now don't get all scared, it's probably just a unicorn. A beautiful and very loud unicorn.  
  
She walks deeper into the forest, but then she hears nothing at all. She then stops and listens for anything weird. Nothing. She then shrugs her shoulders and walks back the direction she came. Although, now, it looks like she's in a completely different part of the forest. She starts panicking and looks around. Everything is more different than before. Oh if only you took the Marauders Map from Harry when you had the chance, thought Kitty.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Nessa & Bunny are running to the library. Nessa burst opens the door to the library and points in front of her and says," A-ha! There you are! Just where I.thought.you...would be."  
  
In front of Nessa where she pointed to is Harry, Ron, & Hermione studying on Transfiguration. All three of them look up at Nessa who had just stopped pointing and Bunny who ducked right behind Nessa. Nessa scratches her head and says to the three," Heh, sorry you three."  
  
Nessa & Bunny walk off back into the direction to the Gryffindor Common Room with complete embarrassment (especially Nessa). Bunny then says," Well she was certainly there Nessa, like about two days ago! How embarrassed I am for you, tsk-tsk-tsk." Bunny shakes her head in shame. Nessa gets upset and then says," Oh quiet Bunny! I thought that she would be in there. But where could she be?"  
  
It's an hour later. Kitty is running through the forest. You see the sun starting the set more and more, and you see Kitty running and running, stepping on all of the dead leaves, looking for something that looks familiar of where she was before she entered the Forbidden Forest.  
  
She stops in a clearing, and she sees a open pathway that's lighter than the whole forest. She smiles and sprints over to the pathway. Then before she reaches it, the pathway closes and she's trapped in the Forbidden Forest, no way out. Then she hears a voice behind her.  
  
"Now where should I start? Oh yes, it started a couple of years ago, when you were 11 years old."  
  
Kitty turns around slowly and then gasps at the person she sees. It's Jim, he's in the clearing and he's floating in mid-air, like he's in an invisible chair. He has his arms crossed and is looking at Kitty.  
  
"Don't worry, come over here, and then I'll spare your friends. Now let me tell you the story," says Jim. He then grins evilly at Kitty. Then it goes into a close-up and you zoom into his deep blue eyes. 


	13. The Truth Is Revealed

"You know why me and the others were sent here on our fourth years?" Says Kitty curiously.  
  
"Of course, I'm the cause of all of it." Says Jim, moving his hands in front of Kitty. Then she floats into mid-air and is "sitting" right next to Jim. She tries to get down, but it's so use. Jim puts his arm around her shoulder and then says," Now look out there into the sunset. Do you see it, through those trees here?"  
  
"Yea I do, so what about it?" Says a quite upset Kitty.  
  
"Well look into the sun," says Jim with his arm still around Kitty's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I get it now, you want my brain to fry by making me look at the sun for a long time without blinking. Then I think I'll avert my eyes away from the sun," says Kitty as she looks to the side.  
  
"Listen you silly young girl." Says Jim.  
  
"YOUNG! I hate it when people say that about me!" Says a pretty pissed off Kitty.  
  
"Okay, geez, listen here Kitty, if you want your friends to live," says Jim.  
  
Kitty then sighs and says," Okay, what is it then?"  
  
"I want you to look at the sunset over there," says Jim, pointing at the sunset. Kitty looks at the sunset. Then as soon as she knows it, she's sucked into a time-warp thing and is at this beautiful park. She sees a man struggling to get up a hill with a little bottle of something glowing in it. He then reaches the top of the hill and then he sighs in relief. He wipes his forehead with his hand and stands up.  
  
Kitty tries to walk closer to him but then someone tugs on her robe and pulls her back to where she was originally standing. It's Jim again, and he puts his hand on Kitty's shoulder and looks at her. He then says," This is how it goes, all you have to do is watch what happens."  
  
Kitty raises an eyebrow at Jim, then he points at the man. He then is shaking the potion thing up in the air, and he's rejoicing. He then drops it, and gasps. He tries to grab it, but it's no use, it's dropped to the bottom of the steep hill.  
  
Then everything changes, and then Kitty & Jim are at the bottom of the hill, where the potion is. An owl picks it up and flies away with it.  
  
Everything changes again. Then the owl opens the potion thing with his claws and drops half of the potion into Kitty's house. Then the owl does the same with the other house across the street, which is Nessa's house. Kitty gasps in shock as she soon remembers these things.  
  
"We tried to block the owls, but then this summer the force field broke and they got through. We wanted to stop then from letting you two in, as I call you two, the two uniques. We knew that when we all tried to go back to power again, that you would combine with Harry and his friends and put a stop to us, maybe even kill all of us. That's why we tried to stop you from ever discovering your powers. My loyal servants helped me with that. We've been spying on you two ever since. But it was a mistake with that Bunny girl; she's just a normal witch. Didn't mean to put the force field around her. Now I've told you why this all has happened." Says Jim.  
  
"Is this the truth though?" Says a skeptical Kitty.  
  
"Of course it is, I'm the one who was in charge of not letting you two go to Hogwarts, weren't I?" Says Jim.  
  
"Yea you were Tom." Says Kitty.  
  
"Jim" looks at her and then says," Yea, that's the thing; I am Tom as you can call me, but I'm actually in another person's body. No, it isn't your dear Kit, who you have a crush on, it's someone else. Anyways, now to complete step one of this thing. I will kill you now." Says Tom as he lifts his hand off of Kitty's shoulder and takes out his wand. He points it at Kitty.  
  
Kitty moves his wand away from her and says," Who's body are you controlling anyways?"  
  
"Why should I tell a mudblood like yourself that. Anyways, I knew that you would be the easiest to get rid of first because you always fall for someone. What a stupid little girl you are!" Says Tom as he points his wand back in front of Kitty.  
  
"Little!" Says an extremely pissed Kitty.  
  
"Yea, you heard me, you're a stupid little girl who falls for everyone! Now have fun in the afterlife!" Says Tom.  
  
"That's it, you're going to get your ass kicked!" Says Kitty as she grabs his wand away from his hand and then she punches Tom right in the stomach. Then the illusion backdrop disappears and they appear near Hogwarts, out of the Forbidden Forest, after the sun barely sets.  
  
Kitty stands up straight and looks down at the person who was taken over by Tom. She looks at him, and it's . 


	14. The Person & A Fight

"Neville!" Says Kitty as she kneels down in front of him. She lifts him up and asks," Are you okay? Do you need any help? I'm sorry, but this person took over your body for a certain period of time. I hope you are alright."  
  
"I'm alright. And I don't need any help, thanks." Says Neville as he stands on his own. Then he tries going back to Hogwarts, but then he trips over one of the Whomping Willow's tree branches and he gets beaten up pretty badly.  
  
Kitty saves him from getting even more beaten up from the Whomping Willow, and she walks him to the hospital wing. On the way there Kitty was having some questions fill her mind more & more.  
  
Why did I have to be so stupid, why didn't I try to get his spi---but then I would have hurt poor Neville even more than she did already. Man what am I going to tell-wait a minute! He's gone now, he failed in killing me, so I can go and be best friends again like I always am to Nessa & Bunny.  
  
Kitty leaves Neville at the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey and she leaves. As she is walking to the Gryffindor Common Room something passes through her mind.  
  
"The necklace!" Shouted Kitty.  
  
She grabbed for the necklace on her neck and tried to pull it off as hard as she could, although after a while she stopped if she wanted to be alive still. She sighs as she realizes that the necklace is stuck on her neck still, which means that he's still out there, which means that I can't go near Bunny or Nessa.  
  
Then Kitty hears a few footsteps coming from both directions. Kitty ducks behind a statue, and peeks out from the side. She sees Malfoy walking in the direction that she was walking towards, and then she sees Nessa & Bunny walking the opposite direction. Malfoy purposely pushes Nessa & Bunny and says," Out of the way mud bloods!"  
  
Bunny gets upset and says," Shut up you stupid bleach-haired freak!"  
  
Malfoy then turns around and says," What did you say mud blood?"  
  
"You heard me. Your not so tough, even with your stupid ass bodyguards near you day & night," says Bunny. Nessa tries shutting her up, but it's no use trying to talk sense into her now, she's pissed as hell.  
  
"Okay then mud blood, if a fight is what you want, then it's what you're going to get!" Says Malfoy, taking out his wand and getting into position. Bunny also does the same. Nessa is closing her eyes, and Kitty is behind the statue averting her eyes to the side saying under her breath," Oh I can't watch this."  
  
Then someone appears out of nowhere. It's Kit, and he's in the middle of the fire range of the two's wands. They both say their spells as soon as he comes in there and they both gasp as both of the spells are not harming him at the least. Kitty looks and so does Nessa as they both realize that there's a force field around him.  
  
"You two should know better than to do that," says Kit. He then sticks his hands out to both sides, and both Bunny & Malfoy's wands come into his hands. He then says something under his breath as some substance comes out of both of his hands that he's holding the wands in. Then there's a green flash, and then the wands float back to their owners.  
  
"I put a spell on them. It refrains from you two ever attacking each other with your wands. If you try to cast a spell on the other person, the spell will be sent right to you only, got it?" Says Kit, looking at Bunny & Malfoy.  
  
"Yes," they both say. Then they all walk down the hall, away from site. Then Kit walks up towards the statue that Kitty's behind. She hides even more as she sees him going towards the statue. He looks on the other side and sees Kitty.  
  
" I knew that you were there the whole time." Says Kit.  
  
"Yea? Well good for you! I need to go now, you know, I don't want you to get into harm's way. Adios!" Says Kitty. Then Kit grabs onto Kitty's wrist and says to her," Kitty, let me see that necklace."  
  
"I would let you, but it can't come off." Says Kitty.  
  
"Then come over here." Says Kit.  
  
Kitty walks face-to-face with Kit. He then holds onto the emerald star on the necklace, and he chips off a tiny piece of it. He then says," Thanks." He then walks away the other way where Kitty came through. She just looks at him walk away.  
  
I wonder if he's actually not on Voldermort's side, Kitty thought. 


	15. Halloween

It's October 31rst, and it's officially Halloween. The whole school's excited about the visitors coming in for the Triwizard Tournament. Bunny, Nessa & Kitty were sitting in the library just looking through the books, looking at all of the funny things in each one. Kitty was looking through the astrology books the most, and Nessa was looking at the history books, and so was Bunny. Then Hermione steps in and sits near them.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what are you doing?" Says Bunny.  
  
"I'm doing my homework, thank you," says Hermione, opening a book and taking out a piece of parchment. She then takes out her quill from her bag and starts looking up stuff.  
  
Kitty then moves a tad closer to Nessa & Bunny and says," Wow, look at all of the constellations."  
  
"Yeah, we know what a couple of those are." Said Bunny going back to one of the books.  
  
"Wonder if I can burn this necklace off," Says Kitty, taking out her wand and pointing it at her neck.  
  
Nessa then moves Kitty's wand away from her neck and says," Are you crazy! You can't do that, your going to hurt yourself."  
  
"Better than letting you two get hurt," Says Kitty, pointing her wand back at her neck. Nessa then moves the wand away from her neck and says," Don't do that! What do you mean better than letting us get hurt?"  
  
"Well, it all started when---" Said Kitty, but then she was interrupted when Bunny's watch went off.  
  
"Oh, it's dinner, and it's almost time to see the new people! Let's go!" Says Bunny, dragging Kitty & Nessa out of the library into the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
So then they were all sitting in the Great Hall eating their dinner. Bunny and Nessa are talking it up about a lot of.things, and Kitty is just sitting there eating, and thinking at the same time. Ron finishes eating a chicken wing and says," What's wrong Kitty? You look depressed."  
  
Kitty then says," Oh it's nothing, I'm just thinking about someone, that's all."  
  
Ron then says," Oh, well if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here."  
  
Kitty then raises her head a bit and says," Oh thanks Ron, that's good to know."  
  
Then Ron smiles at Kitty and then keeps on eating his food. Kitty then looks up at the table where the professors usually eat and she looks at the seat where Kit is usually sitting at.  
  
He's not here again, Kitty thought. Wonder what's happened to him, I mean, I hope nothing bad has happened to him. Kitty then takes a bite of her biscuit and then walks out of the Great Hall.  
  
Bunny & Nessa see her leave. Bunny then tugs on her robe while she passes by them and says," Where are you going?"  
  
Kitty then says," Oh I'm just going back to the Common Room that's all. I hope you two enjoy seeing the foreign people, well, night."  
  
Kitty then walks out of the Great Hall. The only people that notice other than Bunny & Nessa are Harry, Ron, & Hermione. Meanwhile in the Slytherin table Malfoy also saw Kitty leave. He then thought of something, and then he went back to eating.  
  
Meanwhile Kitty is walking down the hallway near the Gryffindor Common Room. She was about to go across this hall to get to the one to get to the Common Room, but then she saw Kit walking down the hall, with his hands in his pockets. Kitty then hides behind another statue as he was walking closer.  
  
As he was walking along that hallway he then stopped right in front of the statue that Kitty was behind. He then saw her and said," Get up, why are you in here? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
" No, just been wondering about stuff," said Kitty as she got up. Kit then put his arm on Kitty's shoulder and said," Well then, you can think on your own time, but we need to not be rude to the new guests here at Hogwarts. Besides, it's Halloween, I thought that you liked Halloween, after hearing you getting all excited the other day."  
  
"Yea, I do like Halloween," said Kitty as she shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor. Kit then said," Well, be happy and let's go back to the Great Hall.  
  
"Alright," said Kitty as she gave Kit a hug. Then they both walked back to the Great Hall.  
  
In the meantime the desserts just appeared. Nessa saw a huge cheesecake in front of them all. She then said," Who wants a slice?"  
  
"I do!" Said Ron. She then gave him a slice and said," There's yours, and here's mine." Nessa then takes the rest of the cheesecake and puts it on her plate.  
  
Bunny then says," Hey! I want a piece!"  
  
Nessa then says," Alright then, here you go!" Nessa then takes out a tiny piece of her cheesecake and gives it to Bunny on her plate. Then Nessa starts eating rapidly. Ron then leans over to Harry & Hermione and says," My God, she eats more than me! I like her, she's cool." Harry & Hermione then stare at Ron, then they stare at Nessa again eating more of the cheesecake.  
  
Then Kit & Kitty walk inside of the Great Hall, with no one noticing their presence in there. Kitty then says," Glad your okay." Kit then looks at her with a bit of a puzzled look. Kitty then giggles and runs back to her seat.  
  
Bunny then sees Kitty sitting in her seat and says really loud," KITTY, WHERE WERE YOU? NESSA'S EATING ALL OF THE CHEESECAKE AND WELL I GOT A LITTLE BIT OF IT." Bunny then raises her plate for Kitty to see and she sees a little piece of cheesecake on there. Then Kitty moves her head to the side and looks at the Slytherin table. Nessa then stops eating her cheesecake as everyone then becomes silent and looks at Bunny.  
  
"What!" Says Bunny as she saw everyone looking at her. Then everyone got back to eating and such.  
  
As Kitty was looking at the Slytherin table she saw Malfoy look at her. She then looked at him and also gave him an evil stare. He just looked at her for a second and then he went back to talking to Crabbe & Goyle. Then Kitty stole a piece of Nessa's cheesecake. 


	16. The Dark Night

It's later on in the evening. The foreign peoples came from their schools. Everyone was all googly-eyed on Victor Krum (including Bunny), but Nessa and Kitty looked to the side and said," We don't know these people."  
  
As they were walking back to the Common Room, they bumped into Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe & Goyle. And literally Kitty bumped into Draco, making him fall to the floor. Kitty gasps and reaches out her hand (Nessa & Bunny in shock at the moment). But then Draco gets up and wipes himself off.  
  
"Why would I want a help from a mud blood? Bad enough as it is that you got your germs on me." Said Draco as he stood up right.  
  
"Hey Draco, odd enough as it is, she tried to help you. You don't have to get all mean and stuff at her!" Said Bunny, taking out her wand. Kitty moves her wand away from Draco & says," Let's waste our magic on him for another day, shall we?"  
  
Bunny then nods and walks away. Then Kitty walks away. Then Nessa stands in front of Draco, Crabbe & Goyle and says," Watch your back bleach-head." Then Nessa walks away.  
  
They get to the Common Room and they've finished all of their homework. Kitty then says to Ron," Hey Ron, have anymore Bertie Botts?"  
  
"Yea, you want this orange-colored one?" Said Ron, holding up the Bertie Bott.  
  
"Sure." Said Kitty as she took it from Ron. She the put it in her mouth and chewed on it for a second. Then she makes a face & runs upstairs to the bathroom. Nessa then says to Ron," What did you give her?"  
  
"Vomit-flavored," Said Ron with a big grin on his face. He then pops a jellybean in his mouth and then he also runs upstairs to his bathroom.  
  
"I gave him earwax," Said Bunny with a smile on her face. Harry then looked up and says," So where has that one guy went off to? I haven't seen him in awhile."  
  
"I don't know, but I bet if you asked Kitty she would know where he is," Said Nessa as she took out a piece of parchment and started drawing.  
  
Kitty then sits in her chair and says," Nessa, quiet!"  
  
"You like him?" Says Harry.  
  
"No I don't like him that way, only as a friend." Said Kitty as she also took out a piece of parchment and started to draw on it.  
  
"Yea right Kitty," Said Bunny as she nudged her and winked at Kitty. Then Kitty got upset and went upstairs to her bed.  
  
Hermione then says," Look you got her mad. You know how she gets when she gets mad."  
  
As soon as Hermione said that you hear a loud boom and then you see from the stairs a trickle of feathers falling on the steps of the stairway. Everyone looks at Hermione and she says," I told you."  
  
Ron walks back downstairs and says," What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Said Bunny & Nessa at the same time.  
  
"Can't believe that she ate a piece of the sacred cake..my own...my precious." Said Nessa thinking about her cheesecake. Everyone then looks at her.  
  
"What?" Said Nessa. She then went back to drawing on her piece of parchment.  
  
(We go into Bunny's dream)Bunny is flying through the beautiful white clouds. She's looking up at the sun and she sees someone else. It's Nessa & Kitty, and they tag along with her. Then Kitty stops half-way. Nessa & Bunny shrug their shoulders and they keep on flying around with the birds. Then a huge storm cloud appears right in front of the two. Then you hear someone laughing in the back, their voice dark and deep. Nessa & Bunny try to stop but then they both run into the storm cloud. Then they both wake up at the same time.  
  
Nessa walks over to Bunny's bed. It's around 1 or 2 in the morning. Nessa then sits on Bunny's bed and says," Did you have a."  
  
"Yes I did," Said Bunny as she wiped the sweat from her face. Then she says," What about Kitty? She might be awake now."  
  
"Let's see if she is awake," says Nessa as she walks over to Kitty's bed. Bunny pulls the drape from Kitty's bed and they both gasp. They look at the bed and they see that Kitty's not there. The covers were thrown on the floor, and the window near her bed was wide open. A cold breeze then came in and blew in Bunny & Nessa's face.  
  
"Oh my God, Kitty's been kidnapped!" Says Nessa in shock/whisper. 


	17. Saved

Bunny & Nessa both run towards the open window. They both look outside and they see something that they didn't want to see. Blood. Yep, a trickle here & there, and a trickle were on Nessa's hand as she lifted it up as she felt something goosy under it. Bunny put her hands over her mouth and gasped.  
  
"My God, we have to find her!" Said Bunny as she runs back to her bed quietly and gets her wand. She slips on her bunny slippers and her robe. She then quietly runs to the window and starts to climb out of there. Nessa then says," Wait for me! I need to get my wand too!"  
  
Nessa also gets her wand, puts on her slippers, and her robe, and also starts climbing out of the window.  
  
They're both down on the ground. They look around to see if there are any other clues of where Kitty's gone, but there's nothing. Nessa then says," Lumos," and the tip of her wand provide a light for them to see well. She points her wand around where they're at and they see something.  
  
" It's her earring. I bet that if we look further we'll find the other one." Says Bunny as she picks up Kitty's crescent moon-shaped earring.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Says Nessa.  
  
"I don't know, I just have a feeling about it, that's all." Says Bunny as she started to walk towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to give you a bloody nose." Says Kitty as she leans up against a tree in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. She looks up and sees a full moon. She shivers as she thinks about werewolves, and then she thinks about Lupin. Hope he isn't nearby, thought Kitty.  
  
Kit then walked up towards her and then says," I'm sorry to have woken you up at this time in the night, but I needed to keep you safe. Or else the future would be unstable and Voldermort would reign once again.  
  
"Well it's better being out here then dead in my bed." Said Kitty as she looked at Kit. Kit walked away from Kitty a little bit and looked out into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Were safe for now, but there gonna be back. For you and for your friend." Said Kit as he put his hands in his pockets. He walked near Kitty as she said," You mean they got Nessa? Those bastards!"  
  
"No they didn't get her. They didn't know that she was there really. But next time they will and they'll try to get both of you. You see, the fate of everything rests in you & your friend's hands." Says Kit as he leaned against the same tree Kitty was leaning against.  
  
" And how? I don't understand. I mean, in the third book." Says Kitty as she was interrupted.  
  
" Doesn't matter now. I'll explain to you soon. But sadly in the meantime I can't take off your necklace. It's protected by terribly dark magic, and you'll have to deal with it until the second task." Says Kit as he looks at Kitty.  
  
" Well that's comforting," Kitty says starcastilcally. Then they both hear a rustling in the bushes. Kit took his hands out of his pockets and put them in front of him. He walks near the bushes, and he discovers that it's Nessa & Bunny. They both roll out of the bushes and they brush themselves off. Then they both see Kitty and they both hug her tight.  
  
"Ack! Oxygen! Can't breathe!" Says Kitty as she tries to get some air. Nessa & Bunny both let go of her and they both point their wands at Kit who's standing behind them. He puts his hands up and says," What's wrong ladies?"  
  
"Did you hurt Kitty?" Says Nessa as she points her wand closer to Kit's face.  
  
" Why did you take her out here?" Says Bunny as she does the same thing that Nessa does.  
  
"Because it was for her own safety," Says Kit as he moves Bunny & Nessa's wands away from him.  
  
" So hurting her is for her own safety?" Says Bunny as she raises her wand near Kit's nose.  
  
Kit moves the wand away from his nose and says," Does it look like she got hurt?"  
  
Bunny & Nessa both look at Kitty and they both see that she is unharmed. Then Kit says," Look at my nose." They both see a little bit of blood near his nose.  
  
"Then what happened to you?" Says Nessa.  
  
"Oh Kitty punched me when I scared her when I woke her up," Says Kit.  
  
"So that's why it looks like Kitty put up a struggle with you?" Says Nessa.  
  
"Oh the deatheaters must have come by already and look for Kitty." Says Kit as he puts his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well that clears everything for you two. Now let's all go to bed!" Says Kitty as she claps her hands together. Nessa & Bunny walk towards Hogwarts to their dorms and Kit follows behind them. 


	18. The First Task

Harry walks down the hall with Hermione, Kitty, Bunny & Nessa by his sides. They walk out of the castle and into the grassy field in front of it.  
  
" Man I wish I had a boyfriend," Said Kitty with a sigh.  
  
"You always want a boyfriend." Said Nessa as she looked up into the sky. "But it would be nice to have one also."  
  
"I know, I wonder if that one guy in trnsfiguration noticed me yet." Said Bunny as she picked a leaf from a tree near her.  
  
"I'm too busy studying unlike you all to worry about who likes me and stuff like that," Says Hermione as she almost tripped over Kitty's foot.  
  
"Girls," whispered Harry to himself. Then something walked out of the bushes. It's Nessa's fat orange spotted cat Furball, which Nessa likes to call Ugly.  
  
"Ugly!" Said Nessa as she lifted him up and carried him. Bunny turns to Nessa and says," Why do you always call him Ugly?"  
  
"Because he's my little gato feo! Yes he is, yes he is!" Said Nessa as she hugged Furball.  
  
Harry looked at Nessa other and then decided in his mind not to ask. Hermione petted Furball and said," What a cute cat. He gets along quite well with Crookshanks."  
  
"Yea he does. Where's Chip, your cat, anyways Kitty?" Said Nessa as she put down not-so-gently Furball to the ground.  
  
"Oh he's in the Common Room, keeping Ron company." Said Kitty. Then she gasped and put her hands to her mouth. She looked at Harry who said," What?" Then they all started walking into the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's the day of the first task. When it was time for Harry to do his first task, Bunny, Kitty, Nessa, Hermione, & a bit grumpy Ron were in the stands watching Harry walk out into the field below them. Bunny jumped up on top of the bench and yelled," GO HARRY!"  
  
Kitty was screaming, and Nessa was just saying," Wohoo!" Hermione was rooting for Harry and Ron wasn't really cheering at all.  
  
"Are you all right Ron?" Said Kitty as she stopped cheering.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, stop asking questions." Said Ron with a frown on his face.  
  
"Alright, sorry," Said Kitty as she turned around to her front to see the enormous dragon in front of Harry down at the field. Bunny shouted at Harry to get the egg and Nessa was standing up also rooting for him. Hermione was sitting down and got kind of scared for Harry when he barely dodged the fire coming out of the dragon's mouth.  
  
When Harry finally got the egg, all of them stood up and cheered for Harry, even Ron. Kitty looked behind her at Ron and saw him cheering and she smiled.  
  
  
  
Afterwards was the party in the Common Room. Everyone was partying, and Ron & Harry were friends again. Nessa & Bunny both gave a sigh of relief because of this. Kitty walked a bit away from the huge crowd in the Common Room and looked out through the window in the corner. Hermione and Bunny both walked over there to see Kitty.  
  
"What's wrong Kitty?" Said Hermione.  
  
"Did you want to see Neville turn into a canary too?" Said Bunny.  
  
"No it isn't that, I just miss my other friends in the Muggle world. I hope there alright." Said Kitty with a sigh.  
  
"Eh don't worry, we'll be seeing them soon enough, although I don't want school to end so fast, although I want to because then I won't have to deal with Professor Snape's potion class for a whole summer, but then I'll be back in my house again." Said Bunny until Hermione stopped her from talking anymore.  
  
"Sorry about that Kitty, you know how she is at times," Said Hermione.  
  
"Yea," Said Kitty as she looked out the window again, wondering what new things will lie on the road ahead of her & her friends. 


	19. Yule Ball Time

It's a couple of days before the Yule Ball and everyone in Hogwarts is going crazy over it. Everyone is also getting his or her fare share of homework but that doesn't stop him or her from talking about the Yule Ball every waking moment.  
  
"For the love of God Kitty just ASK HIM! Your putting up the same fuss as you were with---" Says Bunny but then Kitty covers her mouth and puts her finger up to her mouth as to show to be quiet.  
  
"Well anyways I've been asked by five guys, but sadly I had to turn them down," Says Nessa as she starts combing her hair. Kitty moves her hand away from Bunny's mouth and she crosses her arms. Bunny also does the same and says," My God you suck Nessa."  
  
"What? I didn't do nothing," Says Nessa as she keeps combing her hair in front of a big mirror in their dorm. Bunny then walks over to her bed and takes out her robe. She shows it to Kitty & Nessa. It's a beautiful dark purple (it's velvet) robe with glitter all over it. It's on lightly, but it looks beautiful. Nessa & Kitty ooh and aah over it and then Nessa says," Wow I like your outfit, but look at mine!"  
  
Nessa then runs over to her bed and takes out her robe. It's a pretty midnight blue shade (it's silk) and it's shiny. Bunny & Kitty look at it with big eyes. Then Kitty said," Alright then, if this is show & tell, I'm showing my robe and it's even better than you two's cause it's one of the best colors."  
  
Kitty then goes over to her bed and gets her robe out. It's a pretty burgundy robe (it's also velvet) and it's sprinkled all over with some white glitter that makes it even more beautiful. All three of them start talking about who's was the prettiest and they ended up getting in a silly feud that lasted a couple of minutes.  
  
Kit looks up at the room where the three girls are (at their window that is) and then sighs. He then turns around and walks into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So who are you going with Hermione?" Said a curious Nessa.  
  
"I'm going with no one." Said Hermione as she looked back down into her book.  
  
"Aww c'mon, you've got to have a date. I know it." Said Ron as he put his hand on the side of his face, letting his elbow touch the table.  
  
"I don't have a date now if you all will excuse me I want to finish this parchment before I get ready." Said Hermione looking back down at her book.  
  
Nessa looked at Hermione and she saw something funny about the way she was looking at her parchment. Nessa then whispers to Kitty & Bunny and then they look wide-eyed at Nessa. Then they both walked out of the room with a question in their minds.  
  
"What was that all about Nessa?" Said Harry.  
  
"Oh it was nothing." Said Nessa as she went out of her chair and grabbed a book near her. She stuck her face into the book and wondered about something (that you'll find out later, HAHA! ^_^).  
  
  
  
  
  
It's about a couple of hours now until the Yule Ball starts. Nessa, Bunny & Kitty are all ready. Kitty finishes putting on her lip-gloss while Bunny makes sure her two buns on her head are perfect. Nessa looks at herself in the mirror and sticks out her tongue at herself. Then she makes a piggy face at herself. Then when she was about to make another face Kitty moves her hands away from her face.  
  
"Alright, let's head to the Great Hall." Says Kitty with a big smile on her face. She then runs down the stairs.  
  
"Do I look alright Nessa?" Says Bunny as she walks with Nessa down the steps towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"You look great. Now are we all ready?" Says Nessa as she steps in front of the portrait hole that's about to open.  
  
"Yes," Says Kitty & Bunny with a huge smile on their faces. The portrait hole opens and there dates are there. There.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hola everyone! This is Kitty here with an update. The next chapter is going to be the last one in part 1 of the two uniques. Who are their dates? What's wrong with Kit now? What's wrong with Kitty nowadays? Has Kit found the chosen one to stop Voldermort already? Is something going to happen at the Yule Ball? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter (& last in part one) of The Two Uniques! =^.^= 


	20. Yule Ball Suprise Part 1

*Wait, everyone scratch that last sentence that I typed about the portrait door opening and let it be them just turning a corner in a hallway that leads to the Great Hall. Also, this is just part one of the first part of this fanfic, HAHA, tricked you!*  
  
  
  
"Your looking wonderful as usual my beautiful," Says a fifth year who's name is Fernando. He moves his hand behind his back and gives Nessa a beautiful white rose with pink tips. Nessa puts the rose bud in her hair on the side and gives Fernando a kiss on the cheek (If you want to know, Fernando is a Hufflepuff).  
  
In front of Bunny is a handsome Slytherin (Kitty and Nessa tried to talk her out of going with him but she didn't listen to them) fourth year named Chris. He went in front of Bunny and gave her a smooch on the lips. Kitty & Nessa stared at her for a minute as she finished that kiss. She then smiled and said to Chris," Shall we go then?"  
  
Chris then stuck out his arm and Bunny held onto it and walked down the hall. Nessa & Kitty looked at each other & sighed. Then Kitty's date stepped up in front of her (still being unseen because of the shadows) and he gives Kitty a red rose.  
  
"Oh thanks," Says Kitty as she also puts the rose in her hair. Nessa coughs," Copycat," but Kitty ignores Nessa. The boy gets out of the shadows and it's Kit (what did you expect? Superman?). Kit, Kitty, Fernando, and Nessa all walk closer towards the Great Hall doors.  
  
  
  
The doors swing open and there is everyone, all around the Great Hall chatting and sitting down in tables. Kit, Kitty, Fernando & Nessa find a seat next to Bunny & her date Chris. Nessa & Kitty give Chris the evil eye and then he gives a smile and winks at them. Nessa turns to Fernando and says," Hey, you haven't seen Hermione lately have you?"  
  
"Nope I haven't." Said Fernando (actually it took a while to get that response out of him because he was lost in Nessa's eyes, she ended up clapping in front of his face in order to snap the boy out of it).  
  
Kitty looked at Kit and said," Kit, do you like me more than a friend?"  
  
"Um, well, you see, I, oh look! There's the Triwizard people, and there's Harry!" Said Kit, making Kitty look over in the direction he was pointing to. He then gave out a sigh of relief saying under his breath," Saved by the wizards."  
  
Everyone started clapping as they all made their seats and got all comfortable. Then everyone immediately got back into talking with each other and stuff.  
  
Then everyone started to eat as the plates were covered with food. Nessa ended up eating most of the cheesecake when it appeared in front of her.  
  
  
  
Bunny then looked at Nessa later on after they finished their dessert & she said to Nessa," Nessa are you alright?"  
  
"Yea I am, except for the fact that you just had to go to the Yule Ball with HIM," Whispered Nessa to Bunny. Bunny stuck her tongue out at Nessa who then did the same to her. They kept doing that for a minute while making funny faces also. Then Kitty taped Nessa's shoulder and told her," Hey, look, there going to dance now."  
  
Nessa, Bunny, Kitty, Fernando, Chris, and Kit all averted their attention to the floor of the Great Hall where Harry & the other Triwizard people started dancing. Kitty & Bunny looked closer at the one girl dancing with Viktor Krum and they realized that it was Hermione. They both blinked a few times & rubbed their eyes. They looked at each other and then back at her.  
  
Nessa saw this also, and then she saw the expression on Ron's face as Hermione was dancing with Viktor. Nessa pointed this out to Bunny & Kitty and they all giggled, leaving their dates confused at what they were laughing at.  
  
  
  
Then it was time for everyone to start dancing. Kit & Kitty got up and started dancing (Kitty was pink in the face as usual). Nessa then started dancing with Fernando as so did Chris & Bunny.  
  
About fifteen minutes into the dancing Nessa stopped Fernando from dancing anymore and whispered something into his ear. He nodded his head and Nessa took out a CD from her pocket in her robe. Then Fernando took out his wand and he whispered something to the CD that was in his hand. Then the CD disappeared and then the song stopped. Everyone stopped dancing.  
  
Kitty & Bunny both looked at each other and then at Nessa who looked like she was miss innocent. Then the music started up and it was none other than Suavemente. Nessa screamed as so did Kitty and everyone started dancing.  
  
  
  
Then later on was when (hope you remembered from the book) when Ron & Harry go outside to investigate. Nessa & Bunny & Kitty all just shrugged and kept dancing.  
  
  
  
It was the slow dance now. Even Nessa got out of her hyper-like mood and slowed down when it was towards the slow dance. We go to Kit & Kitty and Kitty asks," Well, will you answer my question please?"  
  
"What question?" Kit lied.  
  
"You know what question. Do you like me more than a friend or not?" Said Kitty as she looked up into Kit's eyes.  
  
"Well I." said Kit  
  
"Yes?" Said Kitty impatiently waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well you see, when I was up in the high tower the other day." Said Kit, but then something happened. Kitty fainted into Kit's arms. Nessa & Bunny saw this & broke out of their slow dances. Kit picked up Kitty and said," I'll bring her outside so she can get some fresh air." Bunny & Nessa both nodded and went back to their dates.  
  
Nessa went back into her slow dance and says to Fernando," So why did you ask me out to the Yule Ball if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Well that's because I like you a lot and I wanted to go with you." Said Fernando, going slightly red.  
  
"Aww that's sweet," Says Nessa as she dances with him some more.  
  
We go to Bunny & Chris and Bunny asks," So Chris, what's a handsome Slytherin like you dancing with a Gryffindor like me?"  
  
"Well that's because the handsome Slytherin wants to know the hot Gryffindor some more. Want to go outside?" Said Chris as he let's go of Bunny's waist and lightly holds Bunny's right hand. She smiles and says," Sure."  
  
  
  
"Kitty, wake up, this isn't a good time to be sleeping!" Whispered Kit to the passed out Kitty. Kitty then moaned and woke up, opening her eyes slowly to see Kit in front of her. She sits up and realizes that she's sitting outside. She can see the beautiful full moon out in between the clouds in the sky and then it starts to snow a little bit. She looks at Kit and says," What happened?"  
  
"You just fainted that's all, are you feeling better?" Said Kit as he put his arm around Kitty.  
  
"Yea I'm feeling better, thanks. My God, it's so beautiful." Says Kitty looking up at the sky.  
  
"What is Kitty?" Says Kit as he looks at Kitty.  
  
"The snow, I've never actually first-hand seen snow before," She said as she reached her right hand out into the sky and got a snowflake in the palm of her hand. She looks at it and then she closes her fist. She looks at Kit and says," What a wonderful place it is here."  
  
"It's even more wonderful here with you," Says Kit as he looks into Kitty's eyes. Kit & Kitty close their eyes and are about to kiss and then there's a rumbling in the bushes below them. Kitty & Kit stop where they are and they both stand up. Kit goes in front of Kitty and says," Are you ready chosen one?"  
  
"Chosen one? I'm not the chosen one! What are you talking about?" Says Kitty in a louder voice as the rumbling in the bushes gets louder. Bunny (she's nearby where Kitty & Kit are) hears it also and she and Chris also stand up and run over to where Kitty & Kit are.  
  
"Kit tell me what's going on!" Says Kitty as she looks at the back of Kit. He takes out his wand and aims it at the bush, ready for what's about to pop out. Bunny & Chris also take out their wands and point them at the bush. Kitty then shakily takes out her wand and looks at it, then she looks at the others.  
  
What's going on? She though as she looked up at the full moon. But then the moon was gone, covered by the clouds. Then the rumbling in the bushes stopped. Bunny & Chris put down their wands, and then something lept out from the bushes and landed in front of Kitty. It grabbed her with it's sharp claws that sank right into her shoulders and ran into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Kitty!" Said Kit & Bunny. Bunny then said to Chris," Sweetie, tell Nessa that Kitty's been taken into the Forbidden Forest by some creature. Tell her to bring her wand and be prepared to fight, NOW!"  
  
Chris then ran inside the Great Hall soon telling Nessa about what just happened. Bunny looked at the direction Chris was going and then Kit said to her," C'mon, let's go!"  
  
Bunny & Kit then sprinted into the Forbidden Forest. 


	21. Yule Ball Suprise Part 2

Chris stops running towards the doors to the Great Hall and watches Bunny & Kit run into the Forbidden Forest until they're out of sight. Then he turns around and walks into the Great Hall.  
  
He steps up to Nessa & Fernando who are dancing and taps Nessa on the shoulder. He whispers in her ear," I need to speak with you for a minute Nessa." Nessa tells Fernando that she'll be right back, and walks outside with Chris.  
  
Chris opens the doors that lead them outside and leads Nessa to the railing that's a bit near the Forbidden Forest. He points out there and says," They ran into the Forbidden Forest. I don't know why but they did. Then a couple of seconds later I heard a scream. Then Bunny told me to stay here and if something went wrong to get you. Well then after that I also heard another scream. I don't know what's happened to them, but there in danger!"  
  
Nessa looks at Chris in shock and she then takes out her wand from her robes. She then says to Chris," Go with me into the Forbidden Forest. Oh, and one more question, did anyone else hear or see this?"  
  
"No," Said Chris as he walks down the stairs. Nessa does the same and then they're off, running into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AGH!" Says Kitty as her back's thrown to the side of a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The creature breathes in her face and Kitty takes a nice huff of the smell of his breath and gags. The creature then runs about a football field's length out of the Forbidden Forest in three seconds.  
  
The creature then takes out its claws form Kitty's shoulders, and Kitty drops to the ground weak and bleeding. She moves her legs around and she gets her back to a small tree. She cries out a little bit because of the pain but then she gets a hold of herself.  
  
The creature turns around from looking up at the cloudy sky (while Kitty went up against the small tree) and it said something in another language. Then it turned around and looked at Kitty. All Kitty could see is two emerald green eyes staring at her.  
  
"W-W-What do u w-w-want with m-m-me?" Says Kitty as she struggles to talk because of how much pain she is still in at the moment.  
  
The creature stares at her as it takes two steps closer to Kitty. The creature is about as tall as a one-story house, and it's about as wide as a regular-sized door. It walks almost face-to-face towards Kitty. Kitty tries to move away from it, and ends up falling to the floor. She screams in pain as she looks at the creature in horror. She then shouts out," WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
Then the creature stops going closer to Kitty, and then walks away oddly enough. Kitty squints her eyes and looks at the direction that the creature went.  
  
It's gone, thought Kitty. It's finally gone. But I can't really move right now, gosh I'm in so much pain right now. I don't want to move right now. But I'm near the Forbidden Forest, or somewhere like that. Man where am I?  
  
Kitty looks around and then she sighs, as she sees nothing around her as familiar. She lays her head down, looks up at the cloudy sky, and wishes that she can wake up from this dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Says Kit as he stops running. Bunny stops running right behind him and she says to her wand," Lumos." Her wand shines some light and she points it in the direction that Kit's looking at.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Well you got me all ready and stuff for nothing. Kit.Kit? Hello, Earth to Kit can you read me. Hello?" Says Bunny as she looks at Kit's face. She goes up in front of him and waves her hands in front of his face and tries to get his attention, but oddly enough that isn't working.  
  
"Okay, you're freaking me out now Kit." Says Bunny as she put her hands on her hips and put her wand in her robes. Then Kit's arms swung out in front of Bunny and he grabbed her by the wrists. Bunny tried to get free but then he broke her right arm. He let go of that arm and then he went for her wand.  
  
"No! Kit, snap out of it! Ow, Kit give that back!" Said Bunny as she tried to move her right arm to get her wand back. Kit then got it out of her pocket in her robe and he broke it into four pieces. Then he put it back into her pocket. Bunny looked at him with a little tear coming out of her eye, and she said," KIT! STOP IT! THAT ISN'T FUNNY! GET OUT OF THE TRANCE WHOEVER'S GOT YOU IN IT!"  
  
Then Kit let go of her left wrist and then she slapped Kit on the face hard. He then went out of the trance and said," Oh, um, oh, hi Bunny, where are we?"  
  
Bunny then said," Kit, you broke my wand, and my right arm. Were in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and we haven't found Kitty."  
  
"Well let's hurry and look for her. I hope she's alright," Says Kit as he put his hand to his head and looked around. Bunny then grabbed his arm with her left hand and said," Let's look for Kitty."  
  
Kit nodded and he took out his wand. He said a spell and fixed Bunny's arm. Then he said," Lumos," and then a spark came out from the tip of his wand. Bunny & Kit walked deeper into the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think were almost there," Said Chris as he is running deeper into the Forbidden Forest with Nessa following him right behind him. He stops in the middle of a clearing and says," This is where I think they were last."  
  
Nessa looks around (both of them have their wands in their hands, and there both giving them light too) the clearing for any sign of anything, but there is nothing. She looks at Chris and says," I don't see anything or anyone here. It doesn't look like no one has been down here. Wait a minute, what's that?"  
  
Nessa points her light in the direction behind her and says," Show yourself whoever you are!"  
  
Then the creature comes out. It's a gruesome looking thing. It's got green fungus spots all over it, and the rest of the skin is a mustard color. The creature has small emerald green eyes and it's got little pieces of hair all over its body. It's got a tail in the back as long as it's whole body. It has about four fingers (on the hands and the toes) and it's got razor sharp claws on each end of each finger. The creature seems to have something smeared on its hands.  
  
Nessa looks at it in horror as it walks towards Chris. Nessa says," Chris behind you!" but apparently he didn't hear that. The creature walked up behind Chris and went down on all fours. It walked in front of Chris and said something in a foreign tongue. Then Chris said something in its same language. The Chris turned around with his hands behind his back and says," I see you found my 'pet'."  
  
Nessa looked at him as he went and lifted up one of the creature's hands. Chris smiled and says," It seems that my 'pet' has run into someone. It seems to have some sort of liquid-like stuff on its hands. Can you guess what it is?"  
  
"Your not telling me.you sicked that thing on my best friend! You bastard!" Said Nessa as she pointed her wand in defense it looks like at Chris.  
  
He smiles and says," He's been calling for you. He's been waiting for you. He's been wondering what's taken you so long. You need to come back."  
  
"What do you mean come back? Who's been calling me?" Says Nessa with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Why that is our master. My Lord has been waiting for you for a while. He's been waiting for your powers to have reached their peak, and it seems that they have and even more higher than we expected." Says Chris as he walks closer to Nessa.  
  
Nessa walks away from Chris slowly and says," You mean Voldermort? What does he want with me? I haven't done nothing to him.yet."  
  
"You see that's the problem. He needed someone to talk you into this contract of ours. And if we don't talk you into being on our side, then we'll have to kill you," Says Chris as he takes out a piece of parchment.  
  
Nessa then says," No whatever he wants I'm not doing it! This was all a trap wasn't it? I never trusted you anyways! Now tell me where Kitty is!"  
  
Chris' smile turns into a frown and says," Poor Nessa, digging your own grave. Well I better kill you now. My 'pet', dinner is served." Chris then points at Nessa and the creature starts running towards Nessa. Nessa starts running away from the creature, deeper still into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well as soon as we start to figure things out, even more mayhem has happened to our heroes. We still (well that is you still) don't know why Kit called Kitty a chosen one, what's up with that? Also, what's up with Chris, he wanted Nessa to sign a contract to be a death eater or something, or was it? Will anyone find Kitty now? Will anyone at the Yule Ball actually notice that all of them are gone from the dance? Well for the last question I can say that they don't and they won't. But these other answers and more will be revealed in the third and final part of the three-part "finale" of the first part of The Uniques (yes I wanted to change the title to that and I have so for some reasons). 


	22. Yule Ball Suprise Part 3

"AGH, that hurts a lot. I should be back at Hogwarts in about 50 minutes or so," Says Kitty as she walks through the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I guess it's good that I'm wearing a red robe, no one will really notice that I'm bleeding," Said Kitty as she looked around the Forbidden Forest looking for the right direction.  
  
"Great, I don't know which way is the right way to Hogwarts. It's probably late now. Oh and I was so close to getting my first kiss too," Said Kitty as she finally decided on a direction to go to get back to Hogwarts. She looked up at the sky and the clouds are starting to clear away. The moon is visible to see now. It gives Kitty a bit of a light to see where she is going.  
  
Kitty kept walking for about 10 more minutes when she suddenly heard something rustling on her left. Kitty used her strength to get out her wand and point it in that direction. She then says to her wand," Lumos," and a light shines on the tip from it making her see well in the forest.  
  
Then when the thing gets closer, Kitty realizes that it's Kit & Bunny. Kitty shouts," Kit! Bunny! You found me! Ow! My arm."  
  
Kitty then sits on the floor as Bunny & Kit run up to her. Bunny then uses her wand to kind of heal her wounds a bit for the time being as they would head to the hospital wing in Hogwarts soon enough.  
  
Kitty then smiled and said," I'm glad that you found me. Is Nessa alright?"  
  
"Yea I just sent Chris to get her about a half-hour ago to look for you. I'm surprised that I haven't seen her yet." Said Bunny with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Were glad that your not too hurt," Said Kit as he helped Kitty get up from the ground.  
  
"Bunny, you sent Chris? Why? He's not good, can you feel it? I know that you could, you were just trying to hide it. Now Nessa's in trouble. Thanks a lot Bunny." Said Kitty with a frown on her face while she was looking at Bunny.  
  
"What are you talking about? He's not bad, well, not too bad, but he's a really nice guy." Says Bunny.  
  
"Oh yea, well I only suspect one person who sent that creature on me and that was him. What if it was a trap for all of us? What if he's out here right now watching us waiting for that perfect chance to kill all of us? And also, Kit, why did you call me a chosen one?" Said Kitty as she looked at Bunny & Kit.  
  
"You must be delusional Kitty. You've been out in the cold for too long." Said Bunny as she moves Kitty to the direction that her & Kit came out of.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get away from me!" Said Nessa as she's running though the Forbidden Forest with the creature hot on her trail. She takes out her wand and she stops running.  
  
"Crucio," Said Nessa as a huge bright green light shot from her wand and hit the creature. The creature fell five feet away from her and died. Nessa looked at the creature and at her wand and said," Where did I get that from?"  
  
Nessa then started to walk once again in the direction that she was going, still looking for Kitty, although she doesn't know that she has already been found.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Said Kit as he looked at the place in the Forbidden Forest near them where he saw a green flash of light.  
  
"What do you mean what was that?" Said Bunny as she looked in the direction Kit's looking at.  
  
"Someone used a spell right now," Said Kit as he looked at Kitty & Bunny.  
  
"Oh that's not good," Said Bunny as she looked at Kit.  
  
"Stay here, I'll look to see what was over there. Make sure that Kitty gets into Hogwarts." Said Kit as he ran away deep into the forest to look for the person who casts the spell.  
  
Kitty & Bunny walked away from the Forbidden Forest and got back into Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Said Kit as he pointed his wand in the place where Nessa was (except she was hidden in the shadows and he couldn't see her).  
  
"It's me Kit, Nessa." Said Nessa as she came into view for him to see. Kit put his wand down and he said," Are you alright? Were you the one who cast the spell here?"  
  
"Yes I was as you can see over there at the dead creature that I cast it on," Said Nessa pointing behind Kit at the dead creature.  
  
"Wow, good job then Nessa." Said Kit as he patted Nessa on the back.  
  
"Kit, listen to me, this is getting worse everyday. You know Bunny's date, Chris?" Said Nessa as she put her hands on Kit's shoulders and looked at him.  
  
"Yea I remember the guy," Said Kit as he looked at Nessa.  
  
"Well he is a servant of Voldermort! Voldermort wants me for some reason and that's why the creature got Kitty. It was all a trap for me! Voldermort is going to kill me, one way or another because I didn't accept his offer, whatever it was." Said Nessa as she started to get scared as you could hear in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Nessa, no one will harm you. As a matter of fact you seem to be doing well on your own looking at that dead creature over there," Said Kit as he moved Nessa's hands off his shoulders and he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I hope so, I just hope so. Did you find Kitty?" Said Nessa with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yes we did, and Bunny's brought her back to Hogwarts." Said Kit.  
  
"How are we going to explain the story to Dumbledore and the others? Surely there going to find out soon enough." Said Nessa as she looked at the ground while they were walking out of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Don't worry, if worse comes to worse, we'll do a memory spell to erase all of this stuff that has happened this night when we reach the hospital wing," Said Kit with a little grin on his face.  
  
"I hope Fernando is fine, man he's such a sweet guy," Said Nessa as she walked up the steps back towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Do you think the Yule Ball is over?" Said Kit.  
  
"Almost, so I better find Fernando and fast so I can tell him why I was gone so long," Said Nessa as she opened the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"Alright then," Said Kit as he made his way though the Great Hall up towards the hospital wing where Kitty and Bunny was.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good Lord child how did this happen to you?" Said Madame Pomfrey as she started fixing up Kitty's wounds.  
  
"Well it all started out with this creature that grabbed me by the shoulders and dug it's claws through me," Said Kitty.  
  
"Stop saying rubbish like that and take these. I want you to change into these clothes and then I want you to lay down here and go to sleep. You can return to your dorm later on tomorrow morning," Said Madame Pomfrey as she gave Kitty some clothes and shooed Bunny out of the hospital wing.  
  
Before Bunny was shooed out of the hospital wing Bunny said," I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Alright," Said Kitty with a little smile on her face. Kitty then went to the bathroom and changed and got ready for bed. Her wounds have seemed to heal mostly but there was a little bit of pain. She then lied down in the hospital bed and she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fernando!" Said Nessa as she ran up to him.  
  
"Where were you? I was worried that something happened to you," Said Fernando as he hugged Nessa.  
  
"Oh it's a long story, but anyways, you want to dance while we still can?" Said Nessa.  
  
"Of course I would always want to dance with you," Said Fernando as they started dancing to a new song.  
  
Kit sat in the corner looking at the crowd of people dancing. Good thing they didn't know what happened tonight, he thought. He then crossed his arms and watched everyone dance some more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile outside near the Forbidden Forest Chris got out of there and said to himself," I failed him, I hope that he doesn't kill me. Well I have another chance still. I have the rest of this Christmas Vacation still. Then either Nessa will join us or she will be no more."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Woooo! I finished the first part of The Uniques. Look out for the second part of it that's coming soon! Yes, now I know that Kit hasn't revealed why he hasn't told Kitty why he called her the chosen one, but still we have more problems up. Like Bunny & how she loves the Slytherin (yes she loves him) boy Chris, but at the same time he's trying to get Nessa to join Voldermort and the death eaters. Or else Nessa will be killed. Well all of this will happen (maybe) and more as we end the first part of The Uniques.  
  
Oh and I hope you didn't forget that J.K. Rowling wrote the Harry Potter stories and all, not me, and don't forget that. 


End file.
